El ángel de la navidad
by Eliwiz
Summary: Un hermoso ángel, cuya misión es salvar el alma de un apuesto hombre de frío corazón...
1. La misión

_Hola!!!_

_Pss este fic es un regalo de navidad para todos ustedes... y en especial para mayi cullen_, _esmeralda-chan y beba23gravieiri-ayame, que siguen apoyándome en mis historias._

_Gravitation no me pertenece..._

* * *

**La misión**

Escuchó el fuerte sonido del despertador y se revolvió con molestia en la amplia cama, hasta alcanzar aquel aparato y arrojarlo lo más lejos que sus escasas fuerzas le permitieron… se cubrió el rostro con el brazo y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido… hasta que los intensos rayos del sol invadieron todo a su alrededor y le hicieron despertar de aquel extraño e inquietante sueño…

Suspiro con cansancio… en realidad se sentía tan agotado que no deseaba levantarse, y no era para menos, ya que paso la mayor parte de la noche trabajando en su nueva novela, por lo cual no pudo dormir lo suficiente, pero ese día tenía que realizar muchas labores que no le permitirían quedarse en cama.

* * *

- Despierta ángel durmiente… -

- Mmm… no quiero, solo un poquitín más Hiro… -

- Anda Shu, que parece que ya te tienes un nuevo trabajo. –

- ¿En… en serio? – pregunto, abriendo sus grandes y hermosos ojos violetas.

- Pues no me creas mucho, pero los rumores dicen que tú fuiste el elegido para esta misión. – comentaba un apuesto chico pelirrojo, mientras acariciaba las suaves hebras rosadas del pequeño.

- ¡Qué bien! – expreso sonriente mientras se levantaba con apuración. - ¿pero no crees que es muy extraño? Tiene como seis siglos que no me mandan a ninguna… - reflexiono el chico, al tiempo que extendía sus enormes y blancas alas, tan blancas como la nieve de invierno.

- Pues supongo que tienes razón, pero escuche que han mandado a otros ángeles y ninguno ha tenido éxito, al parecer es un trabajo muy difícil… – respondió pensativo. – Bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que el consejo quiere verte, así que démonos prisa… - dijo extendiendo también sus alas, para emprender el vuelo a lado de su amigo.

* * *

- Buenos días señor… - saludaba con nerviosismo el moreno.

- Jaa… ¿Qué tienen de buenos Sakano? – respondió el rubio mientras entraba en su oficina. – Dime que tengo pendiente. – ordeno molesto.

- Yo… lo siento señor… - dijo buscando algo entre unos documentos que sostenía en sus manos. – Tiene una cita con el señor Usami dentro de dos horas, una comida con los representantes del nuevo grupo y su editora llamo hace como veinte minutos, diciendo que venía para acá, así que supongo que ya no tarda en llegar… además hablo el joven Tatsuha y le dejo dicho que por favor contestara sus llamadas, que era muy importante lo que tenía que hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué diablos querrá el mocoso ahora? – se pregunto en voz alta, al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo y se sentaba en un cómodo asiento, tras su escritorio.

- No… no me dijo nada señor… - dijo acomodándose sus lentes.

- Puedes retirarte y en cuanto llegue Kanna hazla pasar. –

- Por… por supuesto señor… - respondió asiendo una leve reverencia, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Una vez solo, se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento y dio una extensa calada al cigarrillo que aún sostenía en su mano...

- Ahhh… ¿pero que diablos me esta pasando? – murmuro con fastidio, ya que nuevamente llegaba su mente aquel sueño que llevaba inquietándolo desde hacía un par de días.

******************

Estaba solo, no podía ver ni oír absolutamente nada… pero presa del terrible frio comenzó a caminar con mucha cautela por miedo a tropezar o ha caer por algún precipicio, debía de encontrar alguna salida pronto o moriría de hipotermia.

Sentía el cuerpo tan adormecido que le costaba caminar y un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de su pecho cada vez que respiraba aquel gélido aire, haciéndole más difícil avanzar… hasta que alcanzo a ver una tenue luz que aún se encontraba muy lejos de él…

Parecía como que hubiese caminado por muchas horas pero aquella luz seguía estando tan lejos, que iba perdiendo las esperanzas de alcanzarla, mientras sus piernas dejaban de obedecerle y caía agotado en el áspero suelo…

******************

- Profesor… ¿me escucha? – decía la mujer delante de él.

- ¿Ehh? Ahh… Kanna, ¿Por qué no toco la puerta antes de entrar? –

- Si lo hice, pero como no respondió decidí entrar… -

- Ya no importa… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

- Bueno solo deseaba informarle que todo lo que me pidió esta listo, y que el Sr. Claude Winchester lo invito a una cena de beneficencia mañana por la noche. –

- Bien… ¿y que tiene de especial el día de mañana, para que el gran K me haya invitado a ese tipo de cena? – pregunto irascible.

- Pues es víspera de navidad y el señor Claude espera que lo acompañe… he escuchado que cada año hace un evento como ese para las personas sin hogar… -

- Ohh… que emoción… - dijo sarcástico. - ¿Cómo diablos pretende que pase una noche con esos indigentes… que aún no puede entender que me vale un bledo la navidad? – respondió con furia.

- Quizás sean indigentes, pero en navidad todos somos iguales… es un día para compartir con los demás, es un día para dar y recibir… además… - no pudo seguir al ser interrumpida por el rubio.

- Pues no me importa, para mi la navidad es un día como cualquiera… así que si es todo lo que tenías que decir, ¡retírate! –

- Lo… lo siento… sé que no debí hablarle así… ya me retiro… pero antes quisiera pedirle un favor… - comento nerviosa por la fría mirada que se posaba en ella.

- ……………………………. – no dijo nada, solo la observaba de manera intimidante.

- Yo… yo quisiera pedirle el día de mañana… sé que a usted no le interesa la navidad, pero… pero quisiera poder tener el día libre, para estar con mi familia… llevo muchos años sin poder pasar las fiestas con ellos y mi hija quiere que este en casa para hacer las compras juntas y preparar la cena para recibir la navidad. – comento esperanzada.

- ¿Mjaa… pues no se supone que el inútil de tu esposo es el que siempre se encarga de tu hija y todas esas cosas? –

- Si… pero… pero él ha estado muy enfermo y ya casi no puede hacer nada… - respondió al borde de las lagrimas.

- Eso es algo que no me interesa… tendrás toda la noche para recibir "tu" navidad y pasarla con tu familia… -

- ¿Entonces me podría tomar libre el día de navidad? – se aventuro a preguntar, mientras aguantaba las inmensas ganas de llorar.

- No… tampoco puedes faltar ese día, así que no olvides que te quiero desde las siete de la mañana… - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar y abría la puerta de su oficina, invitándola a salir.

- Co… como usted diga… profesor… - respondió al tiempo que le daba la espalda y salía de su oficina, con unas cuantas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Se sentía molesto… solo era un simple día y todas las personas se volvían locas… para él, solo era uno de tantos pretextos que ponía la gente para flojear, gastar de más y convivir con una bola de gorrones…

- La navidad es para compartir con los demás… Mjaa que estupidez… - musito irónico.

* * *

Llegaron hasta un hermoso jardín, atravesaron por un angosto camino hasta llegar frente a una enorme puerta de madera color blanco con hermosos decorados en oro, entraron por ella y siguieron por un pasillo hasta llegar a un amplio salón… el cual era todo blanco y se encontraba casi vacio, pero el ambiente era agradable y cálido, aunque se podía apreciar unos hermosos arreglos florales en cada una de las cuatro esquinas y una larga mesa rectangular en el centro, cubierta por un hermoso mantel blanco con bordados en oro y sobre esta se encontraba una especie de corona de adviento, hecha de fino cristal con incrustaciones doradas y cinco largas velas en color rosa, morado y blanco, un hermoso canasto lleno de distintas variedades de frutas y una copa del más dulce vino se encontraba puesta frente a cada lugar, en donde se hallaban sentados siete hombres alados, que esperaban por ellos.

- Ahh… Hiro, Shuichi que bueno que ya están aquí… - comento uno de ellos al tiempo que se levantaba y les invitaba a tomar asiento frente a ellos.

- Hola a todos… - saludo con confianza y se sentó en dónde le habían indicado.

- Shu… - le reprendió su amigo, por la falta de respeto con la cual actuaba, ya que esos hermosos seres delante de ellos eran tres de los arcángeles y ángeles de la más alta jerarquía.

- No tiene importancia Hiro… - comento otro de ellos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. – Después de todo, Shu es quien siempre esta ayudándonos en nuestras labores y nos alegra los días con sus hermosos canticos… -

- Jejeje, eso es cierto… - respondió el pelirrojo tomando su lugar al lado de su amigo.

Uno de los arcángeles sorbió un poco del contenido de su copa y miro fijamente al menor…

- Shuichi te hemos mandado a llamar por que tenemos una misión para ti… es un caso muy especial, ya que los demás ángeles que hemos enviado a realizar el trabajo han fracasado… se trata de salvar un alma. - dijo el arcángel Rafael.

- ¿Pero yo… qué podría hacer? Solo sé cantar y custodiar la luz y las estrellas… -

- Así es… pero tu luz toca la vida de las personas, la luz divina que filtras desde el Cielo manifiesta la sabiduría divina… además todos aquellos que se han visto reflejados en tus ojos, han visto la bondad de Dios… - comentaba el arcángel Gabriel.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante? – pregunto su amigo.

- Por que fue un inocente al cual le corrompieron su alma… -

- Entonces acepto y prometo que haré lo posible para rescatarle… - dijo al tiempo que levantaba su puño con decisión.

Todos los presentes lo miraban complacidos… después de todo ese era Shuichi, un ángel tan bueno y noble que era capaz de tocar el corazón de cualquiera, definitivamente él era el indicado para cambiar la vida de ese hombre, para iluminar su camino y derretir aquel hielo que poco a poco se había apoderado de su corazón…

* * *

_Esperó que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no se preocupen que este fic ya esta terminado, así que no afectará la actualización de mis demás historia… aunque iré actualizando cada que pueda y pretendo subir el ultimo capitulo para navidad._

_Muchas gracias por leer…_


	2. El ángel de la navidad

_Hola!!!_

_Pss como prometí, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo._

_Gravitation no me pertenece… _

* * *

**El ángel de la navidad**

- Entonces no se diga más… esta misma noche te presentaras ante él y le mostraras lo que sea necesario para recuperar su alma… - dijo el arcángel al tiempo que le entregaba un pequeño sobre dorado. – Ahí encontraras lo que necesitas conocer sobre aquel humano.

- Gra… gracias… - respondió, tomando aquel sobre.

- Anda Shuichi, ve a prepararte y no te preocupes por nada, Hiro ya se ofreció a ayudar en tu ausencia. – comento sonriente.

- Si… yo… bueno, gracias a todos por confiar en mí… - agradeció, mientras se levantaba y hacía una pequeña reverencia, para luego salir de la habitación.

- Con permiso… - se despidió el pelirrojo, saliendo detrás de su amigo.

* * *

Recorrieron el mismo camino que siguieron al llegar ahí… una vez que llegaron al hermoso jardín, se recostaron sobre la hierba.

- Hiro… ¿crees que podré salvar el alma de esa persona? –

- Claro que si Shu, tu eres esa estrella capaz de iluminar el corazón más oscuro… - respondió sincero mientras miraba de frente a su amigo y le revolvía cariñosamente su rosáceo cabello.

- Hiro… - murmuro alegre al tiempo que se ponía de pie, le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa y expandía sus hermosas alas. – Nos vemos Hiro… nos veremos antes de navidad… - se despidió emprendiendo el vuelo, para luego desaparecer en cuestión de segundos por aquel bello y azulado cielo.

* * *

- No te preocupes Gabriel, después de todo fue nuestro Señor quién pensó en Shuichi para ese trabajo… -

- Ya lo sé Miguel, pero aún recuerdo lo que sucedió, como si no hubiesen pasado mil años… - respondió ausente.

- Es cierto pero sabes muy bien que ninguno de los dos recuerda su estancia en la tierra, ellos creen que siempre han estado aquí y no es posible que recuerden que alguna vez fueron humanos… así que no será ningún problema para Shuichi. –

- ¿Que es lo que realmente sucedió? – pregunto curioso, uno de los ángeles.

- Eso es algo difícil de explicar… - respondió.

- Yo… yo les contaré la historia de Shuichi, el ángel de la navidad… - comento el arcángel Gabriel, mientras una expresión de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro y su mente viajaba hasta aquel recuerdo que mantenía indemne en su memoria…

*****************

Era veintitrés de diciembre… un día antes de navidad, cuando nacía en un pequeño poblado, un hermoso niño de cabello rosáceo… el niño fue recibido entre risas y llanto, el llanto de la mas pura felicidad que embargaba el corazón de sus padres… que a pesar de ser tan humildes, amaban tanto a ese pequeño que jamás imaginaron las desgracias que sucederían después… que esa pequeña luz que había llegado en víspera de navidad y que daría felicidad a sus vidas, se apagaría varios años después en ese mismo día, pero que más tarde sería recompensado por su sufrimiento…

El pequeño fue creciendo rodeado de miseria pero también del amor más sincero que puede dar un padre a su hijo… al cabo de siete años, la misma fecha que los rodeo de felicidad ahora se marcaría con la desgracia… su padre cayó enfermo, falleciendo poco después debido a una extraña enfermedad… dejando desamparados a sus dos más grandes tesoros… su hermosa esposa y su pequeño hijo…

Shuichi era un niño tan bueno y alegre, que prácticamente era imposible no amarlo… pero no solo de amor se vive… así que su madre empezó a trabajar de costurera, aunque las personas de ese pequeño poblado no le podían pagar lo suficiente para mantenerse ella y a su pequeño, no importaba cuanto trabajara, jamás era suficiente y aún debía de dar tributo por vivir en las tierras de una de las familias más despiadadas y más adineradas del lugar… la familia Aizawa…

Como era de esperarse, jamás reunía el dinero suficiente para realizar el pago…

Aunque el pequeño ayudaba a su mamá haciendo mandados a sus vecinos, los cuales le pagaban con fruta o en ocasiones con ropa demasiado usada…

Muy cerca de él y en la misma situación, vivía un niño pelirrojo… el cual era huérfano de padres y el único familiar que tenía era su hermano mayor, era un niño solitario y triste, hasta que se hizo amigo del pequeño Shuichi… sin imaginar que compartirían más que una simple amistad… que compartirían un mismo destino…

Pasado poco más de un año desde que su padre había fallecido, su madre enfermo… ya casi no podía trabajar, pero eso no le impedía ganar lo suficiente para medio comer…

A mediados de noviembre, aparecieron alrededor de diez hombres exigiendo el pago y como era lógico no había dinero, así que sin más… los echaron a la calle, solo con la ropa que traían puesta y prendieron fuego a su pequeña casa… dejando solo en pie un viejo y apestoso establo que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse y al cual le faltaba gran parte del techo, que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo y que también era de su pertenencia.

Repitieron esa misma acción con unas cuantas familias más… siendo su amigo Hiro, uno de los afectados… su hermano quiso luchar para que no les quitaran su casa, pero solo era un muchacho mal alimentado contra diez hombres fuertes y con filosas espadas… pero eso no le importo y siguió peleando hasta que uno de aquellos hombres lo atravesó sin piedad… dándole una muerte inmediata…

Ahora no solo no tenían que comer, sino que tampoco tenían un techo, ni abrigo alguno con el cual cubrirse del frio invierno… algunas de aquellas familias corrieron con más suerte que ambos pequeños, todavía les quedaban fuerzas para buscar algún sitio lejos de ahí, en dónde pudiesen volver a empezar… pero la madre de Shu no contaba ni siquiera con salud suficiente para ponerse en pie, y como era de esperarse Hiro no abandonaría a lo único que le quedaba en la vida… su mejor amigo.

Se refugiaron en aquel sucio establo y trataron de conseguir un poco de alimento para ellos y para la madre del pequeño… la cual había empeorado notoriamente, su salud no mejoro con el paso de los días, muriendo un par de meses después.

Al paso de algún tiempo y para alegría del pelirrojo, Shuichi volvió a ser el mismo niño dulce y lleno de esperanza… después de todo ambos se apoyaron para hacer más llevadera sus recientes perdidas, trabajan en lo que podían recibiendo lo poco que les podían dar, ya que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban casi en la misma situación que ellos…

Dormían abrazados para soportar el intenso frio… ya que sus ropas no les cubrían lo suficiente para sentir calor, en tiempos de lluvia no lograban cubrirse satisfactoriamente, pero no les importaba si al menos seguían juntos.

*****************

Un nudo en su garganta lo hizo detener su relato…

Todos los presentes lo miraban consternados, pero con una curiosidad cada vez mayor por saber la siguiente parte de la historia.

- Pero… ¿Cómo fue que ellos llegaron aquí? – pregunto otro de los ángeles.

- Eso… eso sucedió un año más tarde… - respondió ausente, mientras creaba una esfera de luz con sus manos y poco a poco se mostraba ante ellos la imagen de lo que debió pasar mil años atrás.

Todos contemplaron con atención aquellas imágenes, hasta perderse en la siguiente parte de la historia.

*****************

Era el decimo cumpleaños del menor, era víspera de navidad y ambos chicos se despidieron desde temprano con la promesa de verse por la noche y festejar.

- Oye Hiro, me tengo que ir, pero te alcanzare luego… - comentaba un sonriente chiquillo pelirosa.

- Si Shu, no se me olvida que hoy es tu cumpleaños y tenemos que celebrar. –

- No, no celebramos mi cumpleaños Hiro, celebramos noche buena… - respondió, inflando sus mejillas en un tierno puchero.

- Jejeje, como digas, pero ya sabes que yo no creo en eso. – comento divertido.

- …………………… - lo observo con molestia, pero luego volvió a sonreír como en un principio. – Ya verás que te haré creer… es una promesa. – termino de decir, al tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejaba apresuradamente.

- Shu… - suspiro con cansancio, su amigo siempre le contaba extrañas historias respecto a noche buena y navidad, pero el no creía en esas tonterías, aunque no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo escuchar aquellos relatos.

Camino en dirección opuesta de dónde se fue el pequeño, pensando en lo mucho que había trabajado en esas ultimas semanas, solo quería recibir su paga, que aunque no era mucho, podría comprar algo para cenar en compañía de Shuichi, aunque la realidad es que se moría de hambre… ya que en esos dos días solo había bebido si acaso dos tazas de café negro con un pan duro, el cual era el desayuno que le daba el señor con el que trabajaba, pero nada importaba si tenía a Shuichi a su lado…

Llego hasta su lugar de trabajo y sonrió al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño pedazo de madera, ya casi terminaba el regalo de cumpleaños para su amigo…

* * *

- Gracias señor... – se despedía el pequeño.

Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando salía de ayudar al panadero del pueblo, el cual le dio dos apetecibles y recién hechos panques, en paga por su ayuda.

Se sentía feliz aunque extrañamente algo en su interior le indicaba que ese día no terminaría como lo esperaba.

Camino apresuradamente para llegar a su segundo trabajo, pero un fuerte dolor en su estómago le hizo detenerse, y no era para menos si consideraba que en esos días había comido aún menos de lo que su amigo, aunque claro que eso no se lo comentaba a Hiro, por que este lo regañaría y se preocuparía tanto que en vez de comer lo poco que le daba el señor con quien trabajaba, se lo llevaría a él y no podía permitir eso.

Una vez se hubo calmado el dolor, prosiguió su camino… ayudo a una mujer mayor a hacer sus compras y esta le regalo dos manzanas y un poco de queso, se despidió y fue corriendo hasta una pequeña tienda en dónde ayudo a acomodar unas pesadas cajas y limpio una bodega… en pago recibió unas monedas y una cantimplora llena de un delicioso ponche de frutas.

Para cuando termino de todas esas labores ya se encontraba muy cansado, con mucho frío y cada vez más hambriento, pero tenía que esperar a que llegara su amigo, mientras iría a comprar un regalo de navidad para él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar absolutamente nada abierto… las casas se encontraban cerradas y no había ni una sola persona en la calle.

Se asusto mucho pensando en lo tarde que era y corrió para buscar a su amigo… sin imaginar el verdadero motivo por el cual, las personas se encontraban encerradas.

* * *

- Muchas gracias… - agradecía un chiquillo pelirrojo al tiempo que recibía unas cuantas monedas.

- De nada Hiro… eres un buen chico, además de ser un buen ayudante, estoy seguro que si tus padres y tu hermano vivieran estarían muy orgullosos de ti… heredaste su talento. - comentaba con melancolía, el anciano. – Espero que aún te de tiempo de alcanzar al pequeño Shu y darle ese hermoso regalo, antes que esos rufianes los vean. – termino de decir mientras apresuraba al menor.

- ………………… - Solo asintió y se apresuro en salir… una vez afuera camino despacio en lo que sacaba un cordón rojo y el pequeño pedazo de madera, de una de las bolsas de su pantalón, lo observo por unos instantes y sonrió satisfecho al tiempo que metía el cordón en un pequeño orificio que tenia la madera… estaba seguro que ese regalo le gustaría mucho a su amigo…

Siguió caminando con ese pensamiento mientras el frío le hacía temblar, aunque quizás el verdadero motivo por el cual temblaba era una extraña sensación en su pecho, que ya empezaba a preocuparle.

- Shuichi… - susurro, para luego correr desesperadamente en busca del pequeño.

* * *

Cada año los hombres que trabajaban para la familia Aizawa, iban a robar los escasos alimentos que cultivaban las personas de aquel poblado, en ocasiones desalojaban a las familias que no habían pagado su tributo, dejándolas en la calle como lo habían hecho anteriormente con ambos pequeños, todo eso en advertencia de lo que les podían hacer si se rehusaban a pagar.

Bebian hasta perderse mientras rompían todo lo que encontraban a su paso… y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Ya habían causado suficientes destrozos y optaron por marcharse, la mayoría de los hombres subieron a sus caballos y se alejaron hasta perderse entre la maleza, pero un par de hombres se detuvieron al observar una linda figura a lo lejos, bajaron de sus caballos y se acercaron maliciosamente al menor.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí… - comento uno de ellos al tiempo que observaba al hermoso ser que se encontraba enfrente. – Una hermosa niñita perdida en la calle y en noche buena… - termino sarcástico.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente… sentía tanto miedo que no podía ni siquiera moverse.

- Yo, yo no soy una niña… - respondió nervioso.

- Ahh… ya veo. – comento el otro hombre al tiempo que bebía de una botella y luego sujetaba al menor por la espalda, haciendo que cayera la bolsa que contenía sus alimentos. – No importa si eres un chico, eres tan lindo y hueles tan bien que ni siquiera parece que seas un pordiosero. – termino de decir mientras olfateaba el pequeño cuello.

- Mira el pobrecillo esta temblando, que te parece si le quitamos el frío… - comento el otro hombre al tiempo que desgarraba la desgastada ropa del pequeño y lo dejaba descubierto de la parte superior de su cuerpo y empezaba besar su suave pecho mientras su compañero hacía cada vez más brusco el agarre, ya que el chiquillo trataba de soltarse.

Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba, hasta que un fuerte sonido se escucho y el hombre que se encontraba frente al pelirosa cayó repentinamente.

El pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba parado detrás de este, sosteniendo con dificultad un grueso leño…

- ¡Hiro! – grito el menor, aprovechándose de la confusión de su agresor y soltándose de su agarre, para luego recoger la bolsa y correr hasta su amigo.

- ¡Shuichi, corre… corre lo más rápido que puedas!!! – ordeno el chico, mientras observaba como el hombre que momentos antes sujetaba al menor, ahora ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse… sabía perfectamente que no podrían huir los dos.

- No… ¡no te dejaré!! – replico el pelirosa.

- Hazlo Shu… yo, yo te prometo que te alcanzaré luego. – comento, tratando de sonar lo más confiado posible, para no preocupar más a su amigo.

- ¿Lo prometes? – pregunto con temor.

- ¡¡¡No dejes que escape… idiota!!! – gritaba enfurecido aquel que aún se sentía adolorido por el golpe.

- Si lo prometo… ¡¡¡pero corre!!! – ordeno desesperado al escuchar lo que el hombre que había golpeado gritaba.

Shuichi no quería abandonar a su amigo, pero si él, le había prometido que regresaría, debía de creerle después de todo, Hiro jamás le había mentido, así que sin pensarlo más corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta perderse de la vista de aquel que lo perseguía.

* * *

Poco después Hiro trato de huir, pero fue demasiado tarde… aquel hombre enfurecido por el golpe y embrutecido por el alcohol, se abalanzo contra él y aunque alcanzo a golpearlo nuevamente con el leño, no logró derribarlo, así que en un momento de desesperación corrió tratando de alejarse, pero una fuerte punzada en su costado derecho lo hizo caer… en instantes la blanca nieve que cubría el piso se torno de un intenso color carmín…

El mayor retiró una pequeña navaja del costado del pelirrojo… no pensaba usarla, ya que se trataba de simples chiquillos pero en el momento que recibió el segundo golpe su ira no le permitió razonar lo que ocurría, menos al ver que el menor se escapaba, así que sin pensárselo más la hundió en el pequeño cuerpo frente a él.

Lo arrastro hasta unos arboles en donde no se sentía tanto frio y creyéndolo muerto al ver que no reaccionaba, ultrajó a su antojo aquel visiblemente suave y frágil cuerpo…

* * *

Regreso agotado por la carrera que le hizo dar el menor… busco por todos lados a su compañero, pero al no encontrarlo supuso que el otro chico había escapado y este lo había ido a buscar, así que se acerco hasta sus caballos con la intensión de esperarlo por algún tiempo.

* * *

Una vez satisfecho se acomodo su ropa, haciendo lo mismo con la del menor, al tiempo en que esculcaba sus bolsillos y hurtaba las pocas monedas que había encontrado, luego lo observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta que todavía respiraba, aunque estaba consiente que no lo haría por mucho tiempo… pero lo que llamó su atención fue la mano del pelirrojo, la cual mantenía cerrada como tratando de proteger algo, pero no le importo averiguar que era, después de todo ya había obtenido lo que quería…

Luego se alejo hasta encontrar el camino por dónde lo esperaba su compañero, llego hasta este y monto en su caballo.

- Vámonos… ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. – comento irónico.

El otro hombre solo obedeció en silencio…

Minutos más tarde, ya no había rastros de aquellos sujetos.

* * *

Su rostro se encontraba bañado en lagrimas y su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente… solo pedía a Dios por que Hiro regresará pronto y que se encontrara a salvo.

Ya tenía bastante tiempo esperando por él… su corazón le indicaba que algo muy malo había pasado, pero trataba de convencerse que todo estaba bien… que pronto regresaría y que seguirían juntos como hasta ahora.

* * *

Por un momento agradeció el haber perdido la conciencia… al menos no observo a aquel hombre abusar de él, aunque el dolor y la repugnancia las sentía de igual forma.

Como pudo se arrastro hasta apoyarse en un árbol para tratar de levantarse, sentía tanto dolor y a la vez no sentía absolutamente nada, era como un indicio de que aún estaba vivo, pero que no lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

Trato de caminar lo más rápido que le fue posible, ya que lo único que deseaba era ver aunque fuese por ultima vez, aquellos hermosos ojos violetas.

El dolor aumentaba en todo su cuerpo y luego desaparecía por breves momentos, pero lo que no se detenía era la sangre que aún brotaba de la herida que tenía en su costado… se detuvo por algunos instantes y observo el cielo… se veía tan hermoso, tan ajeno a lo recién ocurrido que sintió envidia de esas hermosas estrellas que brillaban en lo más alto, pero luego extendió su mano y al mirar lo que en ella ocultaba, una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

* * *

Escucho un ruido y su corazón parecía quererse salir de su pecho… así que en un impulso corrió hasta la puerta del establo en el cual se encontraba y ahí a unos cuantos pasos se encontró con la persona que tanto anhelaba ver… ahí parado con algo de dificultad se encontraba su amigo.

- Hiro… - susurro al verlo, mientras lo abrazaba con cariño y un sin fin de lagrimas resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

- Hay Shu, si serás tonto… ¿que no ves que si yo hubiese sido aquel sujeto del que escapaste ya te hubiera vuelto a encontrar? – lo reprendió con fingida molestia.

- Lo… lo siento Hiro. – se disculpo al tiempo que lo ayudaba a entrar a su refugio y lo trataba de sentar en la parte con techo, a lo que el pelirrojo se resistió.

- No Shu, esta noche el cielo se ve muy hermoso y las estrellas brillan con tal intensidad que me gustaría verlas… - comento sincero.

- Esta bien Hiro… - respondió, para luego dirigirse hasta aquella parte en dónde no había techo y se sentaba a lado de su amigo.

Por algún tiempo permanecieron en completo silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro… Shuichi no pregunto nada, imaginaba lo que debió de ocurrir y más al ver como la sangre cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo de su amigo… entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba, pero solo quería disfrutar de su compañía todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

Hiro agradeció ese gesto por parte de Shuichi… acaricio con ternura su suave y húmedo rostro, para luego depositar un dulce beso en su frente.

- Oye Shu… esta noche, ¿es noche buena? – pregunto.

- ¿Ehh? Es verdad Hiro… - comento mientras buscaba la bolsa que había dejado cerca de dónde estaban. – Ten Hiro, este panque lo hice yo… bueno ya esta frio pero supongo que sabe bueno, anda come… - termino de decir al tiempo que buscaba las demás cosas que supuestamente tenía en la bolsa, pero sin encontrar más que una manzana.

- Pero… ¿y tú Shuichi? -

- Yo… yo, ya comí mi parte Hiro… jejeje, es que tenía mucha hambre y no pude esperar… - mintió para no hacer sentir mal a su amigo.

Sabia que Shuichi estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal rechazando lo que le daba, así que trato de no sentir remordimiento y empezó a comer aquel delicioso pan, lo cual causo una inmensa alegría al menor.

- Shu… ¿me podrías… contar acerca de… noche buena… y navidad? – pregunto con dificultad a causa del terrible dolor que sentía.

- Mmm… pues se dice que esta es noche buena por que esta por nacer aquel que fue enviado por Dios para nuestra salvación. Y es que hace muchísimos años nació un niño de nombre Jesús, pero no era un niño ordinario, él era el hijo de Dios… -

- ¿Vaya… y como es eso? –

- Verás… Dios escogió ha una mujer, supongo que debió ser una hermosa persona de buen corazón, para haber sido la elegida para concebir al salvador prometido, así que Dios envió a uno de sus ángeles para anunciarle a María que ella concebiría a su hijo a pesar de ser virgen. – relataba el pelirosa.

- ¿Y que… ocurrió después? -

- Ella se iba a casar con un hombre de nombre José, así que este al enterarse que María estaba embarazada, quiso dejarla secretamente, pero se la apareció en sueños el ángel de Dios y le anuncio que lo engendrado en María era obra del Espíritu Santo…

Una vez que esto ocurrió, decidió tener el bebé junto a María, meses después tuvieron que viajar de su hogar en Nazaret hasta Belén debido a un censo que se realizaría, pero María estaba por dar a luz a su primogénito y no encontrando sitio en la posada tuvo a su hijo en un pesebre.

- Que interesante… - comento al tiempo que terminaba su pan. – Pero antes que… continúes… ¿podría pedirte… un, un favor…? – pregunto con dificultad, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo.

- Hiro sabes que me puedes pedir lo que sea, aunque primero deberás comer tu postre… - dijo mientras le entregaba una grande y jugosa manzana. – Sé que es tu fruta favorita… - continuo, sintiendo como escapaban unas cuantas lagrimas de sus inflamados ojos.

- Shu… gra, gracias… - respondió tomando aquella fruta, mientras trataba de ignorar el llanto de su amigo. – Pero y… -

- No, no te preocupes por mi, yo ya tome la mía. – se adelanto a responder el menor.

No quiso decir más, solo sonrió sincero, para luego comer un poco de esa deliciosa manzana.

- Bueno, yo quisiera… saber, si… podría reposar… en tus piernas… -

- Claro Hiro, pero ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo… - contesto al tiempo que abrazaba al pelirrojo con cariño y lo acercaba a él, para luego recostar su cabeza en su regazo.

La calidez de aquel abrazo le hizo sentir tan feliz, que tuvo que aguantar las inmensas ganas de llorar, ya que a pesar de lo que le había ocurrido momentos antes, sentía que no importaba nada con tal de estar a su lado, Shuichi siempre lo hacía sentir así, pero ese día en especial quería tenerlo junto a él y oírlo contar esas historias, en las que nunca había creído, pero que deseaba con todo su corazón hacerlo.

Una vez recostado en las piernas del pequeño, observo el cielo… se veía tan hermoso que una emoción invadió su pecho, las estrellas brillaban en lo más alto, pero solo una lo hacía con tal intensidad que llamo la atención de ambos.

- Así debió de ser la estrella que guio a los magos hasta Belén. – comento al tiempo que admiraba el hermoso astro.

- ¿Ehh? –

- Bueno es que esa es parte de la historia… - dijo mirando el apacible y hermoso rostro de su amigo.

- Entonces, continua… - pidió con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Cuando Jesús nació en Belén de Judea, en días del rey Herodes, unos magos vinieron de oriente a Jerusalén diciendo: ¿Dónde esta el rey de los Judíos que acaba de nacer? Hemos visto su estrella y venimos rendirle homenaje… Poco después partieron observando que la estrella que habían visto en el oriente iba delante de ellos, hasta que se detuvo sobre donde estaba el niño…

También había en la región unos pastores que de noche se turnaban velando su rebano. Se les presentó un ángel del Señor y les dijo: No teman, les traigo una buena nueva, una gran alegría, que es para todo el pueblo; pues ha nacido hoy un Salvador en la ciudad de David. Esto tendrán por señal: encontraran un niño envuelto en pañales y reclinado en un pesebre.

Una vez cumplida su misión los ángeles volvieron al cielo y los pastores se dijeron: Vamos a Belén a ver esto que el Señor nos ha anunciado. Fueron y encontraron a María, a José y al Niño acostado en un pesebre, viéndole, contaron lo que se les había dicho acerca del Niño. Después los pastores volvieron glorificando y alabando a Dios por todo lo que habían oído y visto… - termino de relatar, mientras más lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta perderse por alguna parte de su cuello.

- Shu… eso es hermoso… pe-pero sabes… no sé realmente… si existe… Dios… pero creo en lo que dices, además… de que empiezo… a creer en los an-angeles… – comento con mucho esfuerzo, ya que empezaba a perder la conciencia.

- Hiro… - musito asombrado, pero con una inmensa tristeza apoderándose de su pecho al percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

- Así es, si los ángeles… existen, estoy seguro… que tu… tu eres uno de ellos… eres, eres esa estrella… capaz de iluminar el corazón más oscuro… el hermoso brillo… que hay en tus ojos… no se com-compara con aquel que pende del cielo… - comento, al tiempo que tomaba la mano del pequeño y le entregaba aquello que había protegido con tanto cariño, miro aquellos radiantes ojos violetas que en ese momento estaban nublados por las lagrimas y sonrió complacido por tener la suerte de contemplarlos por ultima vez, ya no sentía más dolor, solo una inmensa paz, la cual causo que su cuerpo se relajara sobre el del menor. – Fe-feliz… na-navidad… Shu- Shuichi… - termino de decir mientras sus profundos ojos azules se cerraban.

Shuichi ya no pudo contenerse mas… los espasmos lo sacudían violentamente, mientras sollozaba abrazando el cuerpo inerte del que en vida fuese su único y mejor amigo.

Lloro amargamente por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sin percatarse de que empezaba a nevar y no contaba con un techo que lo cubriese, pero no le importo, lo único que quería era permanecer a lado de su amigo, aunque eso le costara su vida…

- Feliz… feliz navidad Hiro… - susurro entre el llanto, observando aquel obsequio que le entrego su amigo.

Era el regalo más hermoso que hubo recibido… una especie de medalla, tallada en madera… una verdadera obra de arte en la cual podía observar la imagen de un hermoso ser alado… era el ángel más bello que alguien pudo haber creado.

- Gracias Dios… por haberme dado la dicha de tener a Hiro… a mi lado… - agradeció sincero, aferrándose a aquel del cual no se quería apartar.

El tiempo transcurrió… y la nieve cubrió todo a su paso, inclusive al pequeño que en ningún momento se separo del cuerpo de su mejor amigo… quedando sepultado entre la blanca nieve en pleno día de navidad…

****************

La esfera de luz desaparecía ante sus ojos, sin terminar de creer lo que acaban de ver… todo era algo tan triste e inusual, que sentían una fuerte opresión en el pecho, aquellas imágenes de los recuerdos del arcángel, les hizo apreciar aún más a aquel chiquillo que siempre les alegraba con su hermosa voz…

- Así sucedió… después de eso comprenderán que tan grande era la fe de Shuichi en nuestro Señor que hasta en los momentos más difíciles de su vida le agradecía.

Hiro murió creyendo de corazón en las palabras de Shuichi, creyendo en aquel Dios que mando un salvador y que este no era otro que su propio hijo… creyendo en la navidad…

Y con la esperanza de que quizás algún día volvería a encontrarse con aquel ángel que ilumino su vida… aquel ángel de mirada amatista que era capaz de mostrar la verdad en sus ojos, aquel pequeño que fue capaz morir a su lado y mostrarle la gloria de Dios aún después de la muerte. – comento consternado el arcángel.

– Es por eso que aquellos que conocemos la historia, lo hemos nombrado el ángel de la navidad… - termino de decir, mientras daba la espalda a sus compañeros y se retiraba del lugar… ya que unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos, al recordar que fue él, quien había ido hasta ellos tocando su alma y borrando esos dolorosos recuerdos, para llevarlos a la presencia del Señor… para que se convirtieran en los obedientes y bondadosos ángeles que ahora eran…

* * *

_Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque se que esta más largo que el anterior y un poco triste… pero bueno, así tenía que ser…_

_Muchas gracias por leer, en especial a esmeralda-chan y a hiika por seguir apoyándome y animándome en esta nueva historia._

_Salu2!!!_


	3. Rescatando tu alma

_Hola!!!_

_Pss aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que va dedicado con mucho cariño para esmeralda-chan._

_Gravitation no me pertenece..._

* * *

**Rescatando tu alma**

El intenso frío que sentía empezaba a nublar todos sus sentidos y la oscuridad que lo envolvía lo hacía caminar con miedo a tropezar o caer por algún abismo.

Caminó con dificultad por aquel sitio, ya que el gélido viento era tan insoportable que creyó estar apunto de morir a causa de una hipotermia, pero una intensa y hermosa luz que alcanzo a vislumbrar a lo lejos, le lleno de una fuerza que lo hacía sentirse capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzarla… pero cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo…

* * *

Observaba con atención todo lo que había a su alrededor... todo aquello era nuevo y encantador para él.

Pero su verdadero objetivo se encontraba atrapado en uno de sus habituales sueños… así que sin permitirse seguir curioseando por los alrededores decidió realizar la misión que tenía pendiente, así que sin más, recorrió con sus hermosos ojos violetas aquellas calles cubiertas por la blanca nieve, guardando en su corazón aquel bello paisaje, para luego desaparecer en un instante y reaparecer en una amplia habitación en penumbras.

Aquel lugar se sentía tan triste y frío que sintió una pequeña inquietud en su pecho, pero eso no le importo y se acerco con tranquilidad hasta su objetivo, posando sus bellos ojos amatistas en aquel que reposaba en su cama.

Se trataba de un hombre demasiado apuesto, tanto que se quedo embelesado mientras lo observaba.

- Mmm… en realidad se ve tan guapo, que se me hace increíble que sea tan horrible como persona… es extraño pero me recuerda a lo que siempre me dice Gabriel… * No te confundas Shuichi, el demonio no es como lo pintan, recuerda que él es un ángel caído y su apariencia es tan bella como el de cualquier ángel. *

Poco a poco se fue acercando más hasta quedar solo a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro…

* * *

Su cuerpo se estremeció de tal manera que al acto abrió sus inexpresivos ojos dorados, los cuales contemplaron a un hermoso chiquillo de cabello rosado y de bella mirada amatista que se encontraba muy cerca de él.

- Pero… ¿pero quien diablos eres y que haces aquí? – pregunto al tiempo que apresaba al menor por la muñeca y lo jalaba hasta recostarlo sobre la suave cama y posteriormente subir sobre él, dejándolo aprisionado debajo de su cuerpo.

Shuichi se tenso al instante, una especie de descarga recorrió su cuerpo y la sorpresa por ese acto se reflejo en su hermoso rostro.

- Mmm… ya sé, te mandaron de aquella agencia de acompañantes… aunque es extraño por que no pedí compañía para esta noche… de seguro es un regalo de navidad… ¿pero sabes? En realidad no me gusta la navidad y mucho menos los regalos, aunque contigo puedo hacer una excepción… - comento, mientras observaba con deseo al hermoso ser que mantenía debajo. – La verdad es que estas mejor que las acompañantes que me mandan siempre… - termino de decir al tiempo que recorría con su nariz la tersa piel del cuello del menor y se embriagaba de aquel dulce y suave aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo.

- Yo… yo no soy ningún acompañante… respondió con dificultad ya que la caricia recibida, le causaba ciertas sensaciones desconocidas para él. – Yo soy un… un ángel y he venido a… - no pudo terminar de decir, al ser interrumpido por el rubio.

- Un ángel? Ahh… ya veo, entonces eres parte de un estúpido plan de Tatsuha para hacerme creer en "la magia de la navidad…" - comento con sarcasmo, al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre sus brazos para ver de frente al pequeño.

No sabia como reaccionar, esa fría mirada que se posaba sobre él, lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso… así que hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y en cuestión de segundos el hombre sobre él, se quedo inmóvil… lo empujo con cuidado de no tirarlo fuera de la cama, pero dejándolo en la misma posición y se levanto indignado.

Volvió ha hacer un leve movimiento y el rubio cayó de narices sobre la almohada…

- ¿Pero que… que diablos…? –profirió molesto y visiblemente confundido.

- ¿Ehh… diablos aquí? – pregunto sorprendido y buscando a su alrededor a ver si veía algo pero al no encontrar absolutamente nada sospechoso continuo. – no te preocupes la verdad es que ya tuve varias experiencias con demonios y puedes estar seguro de que saldré vencedor… - comento entusiasmado mientras levantaba su puño y la vista, como si mirase el cielo. - Aunque la verdad es que hace tiempo casi caigo en una de sus trampas… como yo no lo conozco en persona, pues casi caigo, lo bueno fue que Gabriel siempre me dice que debo de tener cuidado de los desconocidos con apariencia tan encantadora… bueno ya sabes, después de todo el demonio es realmente bello por fuera, aunque la verdad es que esta podrido por dentro… y… -

- ¡¡¡Ya cállate mocoso!!! – exclamo con molestia, la realidad es que ese chiquillo era realmente hermoso pero simplemente desesperante para el rubio, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar hablar a nadie, pues todos terminaban por intimidarse al sentir su penetrante y gélida mirada.

- Pero, yo… - trato de protestar, mientras sus enormes ojos se volvían acuosos y en su rostro se formaba un tierno e infantil puchero.

- Ya basta mocoso, si no piensas hacerme feliz… mejor lárgate. – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la orilla de la cama y encendía un cigarrillo que había tomado de un pequeño mueble que se encontraba cerca.

- Vaya, si que tienes mal carácter... y deberías dejar eso, ¿no vez que te puedes morir? – pregunto con preocupación, olvidándose del berrinche que estaba a punto de protagonizar.

- Aja… como tú digas… - respondió con sorna, al tiempo que observaba al hermoso chico que solo iba cubierto por una túnica de color blanco y la cual solo cubría parte esencial de su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo.

- Mmm… me parece que no tienes buena aptitud y la verdad eso no me agrada. – comento con disgusto.

- Pues eso me tiene sin cuidado, así que desaparece mocoso… - respondió acompañando sus palabras con un ademán de desprecio.

Shuichi observaba con atención cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, pero no se dejo impresionar y decidió actuar antes de cometer alguna imprudencia que lo metiera en problemas… y es que deseaba tanto darle unas cuantas bofetadas al engreído ese, para ver si se ubicaba tantito.

Pero se contuvo como fiel servidor de Dios y solo recito unas cuantas palabras...

- Santos Ángeles, venir en vuestro auxilio, mostrar a nosotros y a todos los hombres su ayuda y su fuerza, para que nuestro corazón se encienda en el Amor de Dios… y puedan guiarnos hasta el inicio de todo… -

En ese preciso instante una enorme esfera de luz los absorbió…

Eiri sintió una calidez tan grande que lo único que pudo pensar es que todo eso se trataba de un sueño, así que se dejo envolver por aquella sensación de paz y cerro los ojos… hasta que un intenso frío lo hizo abrirlos abruptamente.

- ¿En… en donde estamos? – pregunto con nerviosismo, ya que a pesar de la confusión por lo que ocurría, alcanzaba a reconocer aquel sitio en el que se encontraban.

Era un amplio jardín, en el cual se podía apreciar un par de columpios cubiertos de nieve, a unos cuantos pasos había una enorme casa, decorada con distintos adornos navideños…

- Pues dímelo tú… después de todo viviste aquí por muchos años y no creo que un lugar tan hermoso como este sea fácil de olvidar… - respondió el ángel al tiempo que tomaba la mano del rubio y lo acercaba a la entrada de la casa.

El rubio solo bufó con molestia pero en ningún momento se deshizo del agarre.

Al entrar lo primero que llamo su atención, fue un hermoso árbol navideño de gran tamaño y adornado con muchas esferas de diferentes colores y rodeado de luces, en el piso junto al árbol había varios personajes de la más fina porcelana, se trataba de la representación de un nacimiento aunque no se veía ningún bebé, debido a que aún era víspera de navidad.

Había una pequeña pero elegante sala en color verde con tintes blancos y un comedor tallado en la más fina madera con seis sillas que le hacían juego.

El ambiente era tranquilo y se respiraba un rico aroma a pino y ponche de frutas.

Los dorados ojos, recorrieron todo lo que había a su alrededor, desde las finas alfombras que cubrían el piso hasta las tres botas de tela que se encontraban colgadas en la pared justo a lado de la chimenea y cerca del árbol.

Su mirada reflejaba tristeza y añoranza, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el menor.

* - ¿Mamá… te puedo ayudar a hacer la cena? – pregunto una pequeña de cabello castaño, al bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina que era la segunda puerta, delante de ellos.

- Claro Mika… ¿Pero antes dime qué es lo que hacen tus hermanos? – respondió una hermosa mujer castaña de intensos ojos dorados.

- Eiri esta ayudándole a Tatsuha a armar el rompecabezas que le regalo papá en su cumpleaños… - *

El escritor sintió un enorme vacio en su pecho… pero no dijo absolutamente nada, solo contemplo a su hermana y a su madre preparar esa comida especial para celebrar noche buena, mientras reían y platicaban de cualquier cosa… ambas se veían muy felices al compartir ese tiempo juntas.

Poco después, se vio a si mismo jugar con su hermano menor, se notaba que en ese entonces se llevaban bien… pero su juego cesó al ver a un señor de cabello negro y tez blanca, que se acercaba a ellos.

* -¡¡Papá!! – gritaron a coro los chicos al tiempo que corrían hasta él y le abrazaban con cariño.

- Vayamos a cenar… - respondió el hombre mientras revolvía el cabello de ambos pequeños y los apresuraba hasta el comedor. *

Observaron a esa familia disfrutar de una deliciosa cena navideña mientras platicaban, reían, cantaban villancicos, para después de haber terminado, levantarse y arrullar al pequeño bebé que ya ocuparía su lugar en aquella pequeña representación, luego se acercaron a la chimenea y abrieron los regalos que había alrededor del nacimiento… todos reían alegres y presumían los obsequios recibidos.

En todo ese tiempo Shuichi no soltó la mano del rubio… y aunque este seguía con el ceño fruncido, agradeció ese gesto por parte del pelirosa, ya que esos recuerdos eran muy lindos, pero también dolorosos.

* * *

Shuichi pronuncio unas cuantas palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para el rubio y en instantes apareció una enorme y blanca pluma… subió en ella e invito al escritor a hacer lo mismo, el cual no acepto de buena gana, pero sabía que no tenía una mejor opción, así que subió y se sentó junto al pequeño, luego la pluma se elevo en el aire y comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

El escritor veía con asombro como en vez de atravesar la ciudad o ver lindos paisajes, solo podía apreciar una exagerada cantidad de enormes pantallas en donde podía distinguir fragmentos de su vida…

- Yuki, en verdad que tu familia sabía como festejar en noche buena. – comentaba animado.

- ¡¡Mjaa… deja de molestar mocoso y mejor llévame a casa!! –

- Me parece que eso no se va a poder, aún nos falta muchas cosas que recordar y otras más por ver… - respondió al tiempo que atravesaban una de las pantallas.

Fue entonces que el rubio se percato que se encontraban en el mismo lugar del que acababan de estar, solo parecía que algunos años habían causado estragos en la casa y en la mayoría de los muebles.

La enorme pluma se detuvo una vez que toco el piso, permitiendo que ambos bajaran, se acercaran a la sala y contemplaran lo que ahí ocurría.

Había una considerable cantidad de personas divirtiéndose, en lo que parecía ser una fiesta navideña.

Frente a ellos, un apuesto rubio y un muchacho de intensos ojos azules, platicaban amenamente con sus hermanos, un poco más retirada de ellos se encontraba una linda chica de largo cabello castaño, la cual se veía muy feliz hablando con un Eiri, unos cuantos años más joven.

- Todos parecen estar disfrutando de la fiesta y tus hermanos si que lucen alegres, además de la chica que platica contigo… - comento el ángel mientras sus hermosos ojos se posaban en la muchacha que irradiaba felicidad al lado del rubio.

- El es Touma, el que fue el esposo de mi hermana, el otro chico es Ryuichi… el actual novio de Tatsuha y la chica… ella fue mi prometida, es la hija de un gran amigo de mi padre. –

- ¿Por qué dices que fue tu prometida, acaso murió? - pregunto curioso.

- Ella aún vive, pero jamás se realizo nuestro compromiso. - respondió al tiempo que observaba al pequeño.

Se sintió intimidado al sentir la penetrante mirada del rubio, pero trató de no tomarle importancia, aunque una extraña sensación en su pecho le hizo sentirse confundido.

- Pues se ve una linda persona y se nota que siente algo por ti. –

- Así es… pero yo nunca sentí lo mismo por ella, así que se disolvió nuestro compromiso y se fue a vivir ha otro país. –

- Supongo que para ser feliz a lado de una persona necesitas amarle y si tu no sentías lo mismo por ella, hubiese sido un error quedarte a su lado. – comento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, lo que provoco una intensa emoción en el escritor, el cual no hizo ningún comentario solo se quedó ahí observando al hermoso chiquillo que permanecía tomado de su mano…

Una hermosa pero demacrada castaña llamó la atención de ambos… ahí cerca de ellos hacia aparición la madre del rubio… sin duda seguía siendo hermosa pero se notaba claramente que no gozaba de buena salud.

* - Eiri, hijo… ¡mira quien vino a celebrar con nosotros! – exclamaba la mujer. – Es Yuki… ¿No te alegra? – termino de decir mientras se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar al recién nombrado. *

En ese momento la expresión del escritor cambio drásticamente, al tiempo que contemplaba aquella situación con un deje de tristeza y horror.

- ¡¡¡Vámonos!!! – ordeno molesto.

- Pero si la fiesta esta muy divertida además ese chico también se llama Yuki y… - no pudo terminar al ser prácticamente arrastrado por el rubio, hasta la puerta principal.

Al llegar hasta ahí, Shuichi opuso resistencia haciendo que los dos quedaran parados justamente debajo de un muérdago.

Yuki no lo pensó más… simplemente lo tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo y aprovechándose de la confusión del menor, juntó sus labios a los del pequeño en un dulce y delicado beso.

Shuichi no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar, solo se dejo llevar por las intensas sensaciones que recorrían nuevamente su inexperto cuerpo, esa caricia era tan placentera que cerró con fuerza sus hermosos ojos.

Lo que el rubio agradeció haciendo más profundo y demandante esa caricia… abriéndose paso con su lengua se adentro en la boca de Shuichi, la cual exploro con pasión y deseo… hasta que el indispensable oxigeno les impidió continuar… separándose lentamente pero sin soltar sus manos.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad mientras trataban de disimular el fuerte sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

- Yo… ¿qué, qué fue eso? – se atrevió a preguntar al tiempo que volteaba su bello rostro en dirección contraria al rubio.

- Un beso… ¿Qué no es obvio o es que acaso nunca te habían dado uno? – comento con burla, pero deseoso de saber la respuesta.

- ¡¡¡Ya sé que fue un beso, pero me refería al por qué me has besado!!! – exclamo con un lindo y tierno puchero.

- Pues simple… estamos debajo de un muérdago y cada que eso ocurre se deben de besar aquellos que están en esta situación, pero no lo tomes tan apecho, es una simple tradición. –

- No me importa tus tradiciones, simplemente no se me hace correcto andar besando a cualquiera que se pare a tu lado bajo un muérdago… - dijo, girando el rostro para encarar al escritor. – Y claro que me han dado un beso… es más me han dado muchos besos, Hiro y Gabriel siempre me dan besos de buenas noches y… - no termino de decir, ya que fue inesperadamente interrumpido.

- Tienes razón pero quiero que sepas que yo no beso a cualquiera, además me pareció que lo disfrutabas y no creo que ese tal Hiro y como se llame, te hayan besado del mismo modo que yo. – respondió soberbio mientras se preguntaba quién diablos era ese tal Hiro y el otro tipo que había mencionado el menor.

- Eso… bueno, no tengo por que responderte. – termino diciendo mientras inflaba sus mejillas en un aniñado y tierno gesto, lo que causo la gracia de Yuki, el cual lo hizo caminar hasta los columpios en dónde soltó su mano para que pudiesen ocupar uno cada quien.

- Esta navidad es la ultima que pasé en compañía de mi familia… - confesó cambiando de tema y de semblante.

- ¿Ehh? – ese comentario lo confundió por un instante. – ¿Es por eso que no quieres quedarte? –

- Si… como te habrás dado cuenta mi madre esta enferma y muere unos cuantos días después de navidad. –

- Ya comprendo… -

- Desde entonces todo cambio y ya nada volvió a ser como era. – dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Y por que ese muchacho se llama igual que tú? – pregunto, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- No quiero hablar de eso… -

- Pues entonces veámoslo… - respondió al tiempo que juntaba sus manos y formulaba una nueva oración.

En ese preciso instante se vieron envueltos en una especie de neblina… hasta que llegaron a una amplia habitación.

En ella se encontraban un apuesto hombre castaño de ojos azules y un Eiri de aproximadamente 16 años, ambos estaban sentados en un sillón mientras el mayor enseñaba unas formulas de un libro al más pequeño.

Yuki se quedo pasmado al descubrir en que momento de su vida se encontraban, pero no fue capaz de formular ninguna palabra, solo veía con angustia lo que estaba sucediendo.

Shuichi sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder y aunque entendía que era muy doloroso para el rubio, no hizo ningún movimiento para evitarlo.

Después de algún tiempo se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, el mayor se levanto y se dirigió a abrir mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una malvada y pronunciada sonrisa, dejando solo por algunos momentos al menor.

Luego regreso acompañado por dos hombres, los cuales estaban ebrios e igual de sonrientes que el mayor.

* - Yuki… ¿quiénes son ellos? – pregunto angustiado el mas pequeño, ya que esos hombres le inspiraban desconfianza.

- Ellos... mi querido Eiri, son unos amigos míos y vienen a divertirse un rato… - respondió al tiempo que extendía la mano a uno de los sujetos y recibía un fajo de billetes.

El chiquillo abrió sus ojos aterrorizado de lo que veía y más al escuchar lo que dijo su profesor particular, aquel en el que tanto confiaba y el mismo del que estaba enamorado.

- Es todo suyo, solo no lo dejen muy cansado para que yo también pueda disfrutar… - dijo con malicia.

- No te preocupes Yuki, que este chico se ve que aguanta más de lo que le tenemos preparado. – dijo unos de los sujetos al tiempo que arrinconaba al menor en el sillón y desgarraba abruptamente su ropa. *

El menor se asusto tanto que trato de escapar de su opresor pero sin éxito alguno, ya que lo superaba en fuerza pero dándose cuenta de que este tenía un revolver y que por el momento no podía quitárselo, tomó una vieja lámpara que tenía cerca y se la estrelló en la cabeza, luego lo empujo y le arrebato el arma, pero al ver que su profesor y el otro hombre estaban por abalanzarse sobre él, se asusto tanto que les apunto con el arma y presa del pánico empezó a disparar en distintas direcciones, hasta que no quedo ninguna bala.

El rostro del escritor se encontraba bañado en lágrimas al volver a vivir esa amarga experiencia.

Shuichi se dio cuenta de eso y decidió que ya habían visto suficiente, así que lo tomo de la mano, llamando inmediatamente su atención.

- Es hora de irnos. -

- ¿A casa? – pregunto indiferente, mientras limpiaba su rostro.

- Eso depende de ti… -

- ¿Que no entiendes que después de eso no puedo creer en las personas y mucho menos en la navidad? –

- Entonces esto aún no termina. – respondió el pelirosa mientras soplaba tranquilo, congelando todo aquello que se encontraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué mas quieres saber, porque diablos no lo entiendes y me dejas tranquilo? – pregunto con furia.

- ¿Tu crees que eres el único que sufre? Pues déjame decirte algo, "señor soy el centro del universo" el mundo no gira a tu alrededor… no eres el único hombre sobre la tierra y por lo tanto tampoco eres el único que esta sufriendo, agradecido deberías de estar de haberte librado de las terribles cosas que pudieron hacerte y no quiero decir que los traumas que te quedaron por haberte defendido y haberle quitado la vida a esos sujetos y sobre todo al hombre que amabas no sea doloroso, pero deberías de entender que no todos… no todos los que pasan por una situación similar, corren con tu misma suerte… - replico irritado y con la voz entrecortada, no sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual había actuado así, pero un extraño sentimiento de dolor y de tristeza se había apoderado de lo más profundo de su ser, era muy extraño, ya que el no recordaba haber pasado o vivido alguna situación que lo hiciera sentir de tal forma. – Yo solo quiero llegar hasta aquel chiquillo noble y sonriente que eras antes de que todo esto ocurriera… - término el ángel.

- Pues pierdes tu tiempo mocoso… de ese Eiri no queda nada. ¡¡Así que mejor ve ha molestar a alguien más!! –

- Bueno, si no quieres poner de tu parte… - dijo al tiempo en que hacía un leve movimiento con sus manos creando una oscuridad absoluta, en dónde después de unos segundos se empezaba a sentir un intenso calor y luego se vieron alumbrados y rodeados de un supuesto e inextinguible fuego.

El rubio miraba incrédulo el lugar en el cual aparentemente se encontraban, en ese momento solo observaba dolor y desolación en aquellos que ahí purgaban su pena, flotaron entre un circulo de fuego que mantenía en su interior una fuente hirviente y fangosa, en donde una gran cantidad de personas se revolcaban y se azotaban entre ellos con unas largas y fuertes palmas.

El escritor quedo asombrado al distinguir entre esas almas al que en vida fuese el esposo de su hermana.

- ¿Qué, que diablos sucede aquí? –

- Mmm… si te refieres al lugar en que estamos, supongo que ya lo sabes… pero aún así te lo diré, nos encontramos en una parte del infierno y esas almas que vez son de aquellos que en vida tenían una ambición desmedida, aquí es dónde cumplen sus condenas los avariciosos. -

- Pero… ahí esta Touma… -

- ¡Ahh! ¿En serio, ni siquiera imagino por que? – dijo sarcástico. - Ya recuerdo… él fue muy ambicioso en vida y no conforme con eso, te enseño todo lo que ahora eres… después de todo, no solo heredaste su fortuna sino también su mala forma de ver la vida y de actuar en ella.

- Eso quiere decir que él esta aquí por mi culpa... – susurro consternado.

- No… en realidad él esta aquí por las malas decisiones que tomo, fue cruel y no le importo nada ni nadie con tal de obtener lo que anhelaba… lamentablemente te enseño muy bien lo que se puede conseguir al ser arrogante y avaricioso, pero fueron sus malos actos los que ahora lo torturan.

- ……………………. – no dijo más… se encontraba realmente sorprendido y conturbado.

- Si quieres, podemos ir hasta donde se encuentra Yuki Kitasawa y aquellos sujetos que… -

- Qué yo maté… - se adelanto a contestar. – ¿Eso significa que cuando muera, yo también vendré al infierno? –

- No, la realidad es que Dios es bondadoso y justo… si no fuese así, yo no estaría aquí mostrándote todo esto.

Tu fuiste un alma corrompida por aquellos que se dejaron tentar por el demonio, pero la cual aún tiene una esperanza de redimirse, siempre y cuando cambies tu vida, solo debes desear ser una mejor persona y dejar de lado el orgullo y todo aquello que te daña a ti y a quienes te rodean. -

Escucho con atención todo lo que el pequeño decía y aunque tenía miedo de morir e ir al infierno, no estaba seguro de poder lograr el tan esperado cambio.

- ¿Podemos irnos? – pregunto ausente.

Shuichi sonrió alegre al escuchar aquella petición, en realidad no deseaba llevar al rubio hasta donde se encontraban aquellas almas purgando sus culpas, así que hizo una leve inclinación hacia delante y en segundos un par de hermosas y blancas alas se extendieron en su espalda, se acerco un poco más al rubio y envolviéndolo en ellas, se elevaron hasta que pudieron sentir una refrescante brisa acariciar sus cuerpos.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, las enormes alas se ocultaron en la espalda de Shuichi dejando libre al escritor.

El cual aún no comprendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido y mucho menos el por que tenían que estar en ese lugar, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

Sin duda era un lugar humilde pero agradable, se sentía una atmosfera realmente acogedora y tranquila, aunque se apreciaba que los que vivían ahí tenían muchas carencias.

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se abría lentamente dejando ver a una mujer castaña, la que enseguida reconoció el rubio por su editora y asistente.

La mujer entro despacio tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, ya que por lo que se podía apreciar era de noche y los demás integrantes de la familia ya se encontraban descansando, se sentó en un viejo sofá que se encontraba entre una pequeña mesa y un árbol navideño un poco más grande, encogió sus piernas hasta la altura de su pecho y las abrazo con tristeza.

* - Ahhh… Dios, ¿cómo les digo que otra vez no podre estar con ellos en estos días? – se pregunto Kanna mientras que de sus ojos empezaron a brotar un sinfín de lagrimas.*

- ¿Qué le ocurre, por que esta llorando? – pregunto sin comprender la situación.

- Mmm… pues no lo sé, quizás sea por que mientras tu estas en tu grande y lujoso departamento y duermes tranquilamente en tu amplia y suave cama, ella tiene que trabajar hasta la media noche y llegar cansada pero con muchas ganas de estar con aquellos que siempre la esperan hasta tarde para solo verla por unos cuantos minutos… o tal vez, por que su hija se siente muy sola y triste por que su mamá tiene que trabajar hasta el cansancio todos los días para poder pagar los gastos de las terapias y los costosos medicamentos del… a sí, "del inútil de su esposo" ¿es así como lo llamas no? O quizás por que tiene varios años que su esposo sufrió aquel accidente y desde entonces no ha pasado una sola navidad ni nuevo año y mucho menos día de reyes en casa para compartir algún momento de alegría con su familia o tal… -

- Ya entendí… - se adelanto a contestar mientras observaba a su editora limpiar con el dorso de su mano los rastros de lagrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos.

La vio levantarse y dirigirse a un pequeño cuarto el cual parecía ser la cocina y comedor, Kanna abrió la heladera y al cerrarla descubrió una nota, la despego y comenzó a leerla:

* Mamá espero que hayas llegado con bien, te esperamos pero como no llegabas nos fuimos a dormir, te dejamos lista tu cena, solo tienes que calentarla. No te preocupes por lo de mañana, ya me las arreglare para hacer algo de cenar, solo espero que todo marche bien en NG y con el Profesor Yuki… es tan buena gente que espero que tampoco enferme de tanto trabajo. Que descanses mami y recuerda que te quiero… *

Al terminar de leerla la apretó entre su mano y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Pero que…? –

- ¿Qué, te sorprende que una chiquilla que ni siquiera te conoce, piense que eres una buena persona? Pues no es nada de otro mundo, lo que sucede es que su mamá jamás le cuenta lo mucho que la explotas y siempre que habla sobre el trabajo y de ti, dice que ambos trabajan mucho, así que como es lógico su hija piensa que eres una buena persona por trabajar tan duro como su mamá, además de que nunca te ha culpado de no pasar estas fiestas y los cumpleaños con su familia, simplemente les dice que no te puede dejar con todo el trabajo y como es lógico su familia la apoya.

- Pero dime… ¿cómo puedo ayudarles… que fue lo que paso? – pregunto al observar en la distancia una silla de ruedas.

- Ahh… ¿acaso Kanna no te ha dicho que su esposo esta paralitico? Oups… pero que tonto soy, como le va a decir sus problemas a alguien ha quien no le interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que le suceda, como podría venir a contarte lo que le sucedió al "inútil de su esposo… "

Pero no te preocupes yo te lo diré; era el día del cumpleaños de su hija y como no creo que lo sepas, el "inútil de su esposo" trabajaba para tu cuñado Touma, trabajaba en una de las escenografías de un grupo que le dejaba mucho dinero a tu cuñado y como era lógico le pidió salir temprano para poder regresar a casa para festejar con su familia, pero como era de esperarse, al poderoso dueño de NG no le dio la gana darle el día, lamentablemente las cosas no sucedieron como debían ya que forzó a trabajar por varias horas consecutivas a todos los que armaron el escenario, ocasionando que no hicieran bien su trabajo debido al cansancio y que un reflector cayera, lo que siguió es fácil de comprender, una de las coreógrafas estaba en el escenario y él al darse cuenta que caía el reflector justo sobre ella trato de salvarla y lo logro, lo malo fue que no fue lo suficientemente rápido y termino con ese enorme aparato sobre sus piernas… -

- Entonces… - murmuro mientras trataba de digerir lo que escuchaba.

- Si, prácticamente son ustedes los responsables de lo ocurrido y a eso le agregamos que ni siquiera se le indemnizó adecuadamente para que pudiese pagar los gastos necesarios para su recuperación, desde entonces Kanna trabaja todo el tiempo y lo más curioso es que ella hace todo y vive con más carencias económicas que tú, pero tiene algo de lo que tú careces… ella tiene amor, que a pesar de todo lo que le falte y los problemas que deba afrontar, siempre puede contar con las personas que ama… –

El rubio no supo que decir… en realidad nunca se había imaginado las condiciones en las que vive su editora y mucho menos lo egoísta que estaba siendo, al arrebatarle esos momentos tan especiales e irrepetibles a lado de su familia.

- Yo, no tenía idea… quiero ayudar a Kanna… - comento decidido.

El ángel sonrió satisfecho de aquel comentario por parte del escritor, pero la sonrisa no le duro lo suficiente.

- Pero eso no significa que creo en las personas y mucho menos en la navidad. – termino diciendo.

Shuichi suspiró con cansancio, para luego juntas sus manos en un fuerte aplauso.

Momentos después el rubio miró con angustia una especie de torbellino rosa que se acercaba peligrosamente hasta ellos y sin lograr evitarlo fue absorbido junto al pequeño, hasta que repentinamente desapareció, dejándolos en un enorme y decorado salón.

En el cual se podía apreciar un gigantesco árbol navideño en el centro, alrededor una gran cantidad de mesas con hermosos manteles bordados y con sus respectivas sillas, muchos adornos navideños decoraban el salón al igual que las hermosas luces de colores, en conclusión aquel lugar se veía lindo y acogedor, sin duda se celebraría un gran banquete.

Había unas cuantas personas terminando algunos detalles, entre los cuales reconoció a un apuesto hombre de largo cabello rubio.

- Mjaa… ya me imaginaba que esto tenía que ver con K, seguro que esta es la cena de navidad que preparó para esos indigentes. -

- Así es, este será el evento que realizará K, dentro de unas cuantas horas… - comento sonriente al observar lo lindo que lucía aquel sitio.

- Ya lo imaginaba, aunque aún no comprendo el motivo por el cual gasta tanto en esa… esa gente, y no importa esa tonta excusa de que es por la navidad. – respondió con sorna. – Si al final de cuentas ni los volverá a ver y muchos menos recibirá algo en agradecimiento. –

- Pues en realidad no es la primera vez que K hace un evento de este tipo para las personas menos afortunadas o "indigentes" como les llamas. La realidad es que él, apoya varias instituciones que se dedican a ayudar a esas personas, muchos de ellos son gente que ha perdido a sus familias en accidentes o que lo han perdido todo por alguna mala inversión, otros más, simplemente no corrieron con la suerte de tener una familia o de poder estudiar y el resultado fue un mal trabajo con mala paga, por lo tanto necesitan de este tipo de albergues para tener en dónde vivir y quizás hasta para tener un pan que llevarse a la boca.

Y por lo del pretexto de la navidad, es cierto, quizás en la actualidad las personas confunden la navidad con el dar cosas y esperar algo a cambio, pero eso no es el verdadero espíritu navideño, el verdadero espíritu se lleva todo el año, tal vez no regalando ni haciendo fiestas para celebrarlo, pero si siendo una buena persona y ayudando a quien lo necesite, aunque no significa que solo sea de manera material, muchas veces solo basta una palabra de aliento, un abrazo o con la simple magia de una sonrisa…

En navidad se celebra el nacimiento del hijo de Dios y es por eso que las personas lo celebran haciendo buenas acciones o quizás pasando tiempo con aquellos que le son importantes, aunque como verás nada les impide tener ese comportamiento en el año, pero por cuestiones de trabajo y de tiempo no lo pueden realizar y en otras tantas tampoco pueden andar regalando detalles, es por eso que toman esta fecha para poder hacerlo.

Aunque en el caso de K, el no lo hace por recibir algo a cambio, simplemente el hecho de hacer feliz a alguien aunque sea por un día, es más que suficiente para que se dé por bien servido… pero te contaré algo que tampoco sabes acerca de K… -

- ¿Qué me podrías contar tú, que yo no sepa de él? Por si no lo sabes, lo conozco desde hace muchos años y sé de su debilidad por ayudar a esos aprovechados, que es muy bueno en los negocios y que proviene de una familia adinerada de New York. – debatió altivo.

- Vaya… "señor sábelo todo" lamento tener que contradecirlo, pero no sabes ni siquiera la verdadera procedencia de aquel que se podría decir, que es tú único amigo, pero como no soy yo quien deba de juzgarte te lo contaré…

Aquel hombre al que llamas K, no tuvo una mejor vida que tú y mucho menos gozó siempre de todos estos lujos, la realidad es que Claude era un chico huérfano que se crio la mayor parte de su vida en un orfelinato y como dos años más en las calles de New York, pero un hombre bondadoso y bueno le ayudo de la misma manera en que ahora lo hace él con aquellas personas, le dio la oportunidad de estudiar y le ofreció un trabajo, con la opción de superarse.

Esa oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por K, ganándose así la confianza y el cariño de aquel buen hombre de apellido Winchester, quién no tenía familia ya que su esposa que era lo único que le quedaba murió de una enfermedad, es por eso que decidió adoptar a aquel muchacho bueno y agradecido.

Claude cuido del señor Winchester hasta que este murió, se hizo cargo de los negocios y los hizo crecer a base de su esfuerzo, a base del tiempo ayudo a muchas personas, haciéndose así de grandes amigos y aliados.

Una vez que se aseguro de tener lo suficiente en el banco para poder vivir por el resto de su vida, opto por trabajar, ya no para él, sino para todos aquellos que están en las mismas condiciones en las que el mismo estuvo alguna vez.

Y como es de esperarse, es feliz con el simple hecho de ayudar a los demás y como tu lo has mencionado, no todos son agradecidos pero si de diez personas que ayuda, una sola sale adelante, es más que suficiente, por que quizás esa persona se pueda superar como él lo hizo y pueda ayudar a otras más, es como gran una cadena de favores… -

Yuki volvió a quedar en silencio, nuevamente se dio cuenta de que había tantas cosas que ignoraba… tantas cosas en las que nunca se hubiera imaginado, sucedieran a su alrededor.

- Pero… pero aún así sigue estando solo. – comento soberbio, como si con eso quisiera acallar el fuerte dolor que empezaba a sentir en el pecho.

- Aparentemente lo esta, pero es muy amado y respetado por todos, y créeme cuando sientes el amor de Dios envolver tu vida con esos ángeles que en la vida se llaman amigos, todo es más llevadero y nunca, nunca te sentirás solo… aunque todos opinen lo contrario, pero si te refieres ha el amor de una pareja, es posible que el Señor le tenga reservado a una persona muy especial, una persona tan buena como él y que lo haga tan feliz, como merece serlo… -

En ese momento vieron llegar a un hombre alto de tez morena, que se acercaba hasta el americano y llevaba varias bolsas con alimentos.

* - Ohh Sakano, que bueno que llegas… – saludo el rubio.

- Jeje, es que tuve que quedarme a ayudar a Kanna a terminar algunas cosas, la verdad es que si no me hubiese quedado a ayudarle, la pobre seguiría sin llegar a casa. –

- Ok, ya se me hacía raro que no vinieras más temprano, pero bueno… veo que compraste algunas cosas… -

- Pues no es la gran cosa K, pero al menos sé que servirá de algo… - respondía sonriente. *

Estuvieron un tiempo más viendo aquella escena y Yuki vio con desagrado como es que su empleado era un buen amigo del americano, todos parecían ser tan felices, que sintió envidia, quizás él pudiese ser feliz, aunque aún no estaba muy convencido de eso…

Bueno creo que hemos visto lo suficiente, es hora de realizar una visita más… - comento el ángel, mientras aparecía una puerta blanca y con bordes de oro, delante de ellos, entraron por ella apareciendo en la misma casa en la que vivió el rubio, su niñez…

Ahí pudieron observar a un apuesto joven de cabello negro, el cual era muy parecido a su hermano mayor… se encontraba sentado en el suelo cerca de la chimenea a lado de un hermoso árbol navideño.

* - Tat-chan aquí tienes tu chocolate… - dijo un guapo hombre de tez blanca e intensos ojos azules, al tiempo que le entregaba una taza, llena de aquella caliente y espumosa bebida.

- Ahh… gracias my honey… - respondió ausente, mientras sujetaba lo que le entregaba su novio.

- Oye Tat, no me gusta verte tan triste… - dijo al tiempo que tomaba lugar a lado del moreno.

- Lo siento Ryu, pero es que esperaba tanto que Eiri por fin se decidiera a pasar este día con nosotros… tiene tanto que no lo veo, me parece que la ultima vez que lo vi, fue en el mortuorio de nuestro padre y eso fue solo un año más tarde desde que Mika y Touma murieran en ese accidente. –

- Es cierto, ya tiene cerca de tres años que no se ven… pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que este año será diferente, algo me dice que pronto encontrará a un ángel que le hará ver todo lo que se esta perdiendo al quedarse solo y amargado en su lujoso departamento. –

- No estoy seguro… pero lo que si sé, es que Eiri no es malo, es solo que ha sufrido mucho y… - no pudo continuar al tratar de contener las inmensas ganas de llorar.

- Tat, sé que tu hermano jamás ha estado de acuerdo con nuestra relación y quizás esa sea la causa de que no quiera venir… - comento con una intensa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

- No my honey… estoy seguro de que si tan solo me diera la oportunidad de explicarle lo mucho que te amo y lo bueno que has sido conmigo, quizás pueda entender que soy feliz de estar a tu lado y lo mucho que me has ayudado a superar la perdida de mi hermana y mi padre… - dijo al tiempo que su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente en espasmos causados por el inevitable llanto, que en instantes se había apoderado de él. – Yo… yo solo quiero… que mi aniki sea feliz… y que podamos volver a estar juntos, a pesar de que ya solo quedemos nosotros… quiero que sepa lo mucho que me importa y que aunque ya no están mis padres y mi hermana, seguimos siendo una familia… una familia conformada por él, por Suguru que también se quedo solo al morir Touma, por ti que has sido un ángel en mi vida y por mi, que deseo con todo mi corazón que volvamos a estar juntos… - termino de decir al tiempo que lloraba amargamente y se dejaba abrazar por el mayor. *

Eso había sido suficiente para él… había escuchado aquellas palabras de la boca de su hermano, el cual lloraba como ese chiquillo asustado que aún recordaba y que el mismo había abrazado con ternura para calmar su llanto y mitigar sus miedos, los miedos al perder a la gente que amaba y en especial a su hermano mayor que siempre jugaba y cuidaba de él.

Un fuerte dolor se apodero de su pecho y gruesas lagrimas empezaron a brotar imprudentemente de sus ojos… quizás había sido muy egoísta, quizás creyó que él era el único que sufría ya que su hermano tenía a su novio, pero la realidad es que no sabía cuanto era lo que este lloraba por su indiferencia y por todo ese tiempo que han pasado alejados el uno del otro.

El rubio se llevó una mano a su pecho tratando de disminuir el intenso dolor del cual era objeto.

- Sé que duele… un corazón es una carga muy pesada, pero es necesaria para vivir y para ser feliz… - comento el hermoso ángel al tiempo que enfrentaba al rubio mirándolo de frente y directo a los ojos.

Yuki se vio reflejado en esos hermosos ojos violetas y su pena se hizo más llevadera… se dejo envolver en una cálida y resplandeciente luz que termino alojándose en su pecho a la altura de su corazón y entonces pudo contemplar la bondad de Dios…

Esa misma luz lo trasladó a su habitación, la cual seguía en penumbras pero que ya no se sentía tan fría como antes.

- Espera, no te vayas… que… quédate a mi lado. - suplico temeroso de que aquel bello ángel desapareciera.

- No te preocupes Yuki… ya nunca más estarás solo, ya encontraras a ese ángel que te llenara de calor y de amor por el resto de tu vida, además mi deber es custodiar la luz y las estrellas, así que me tendrás a tu lado siempre que mires el cielo y veas una… – respondió el pequeño al tiempo que empezaba a desaparecer.

- Los ángeles no existen en este mundo… - replico con angustia.

- Te equivocas… Dios siempre pone ángeles en la vida de las personas, aunque estos no tengas alas, ni puedan volar, te enseñan lo valiosa y maravillosa que puede llegar a ser la vida y esos ángeles son las personas que te aman y que siempre se acuerdan de ti, algunos les llaman familia, otros tantos les llaman amigos y otros pueden ser aquellos destinados a compartir su futuro al lado del que tanto aman y se convierten en su pareja hasta sus últimos días sobre este mundo… – termino de decir al tiempo que desaparecía por completo, inundando de un dulce y delicioso aroma aquel lugar.

El escritor miró a su alrededor buscando a ese hermoso ser, por cualquier parte de aquella amplia y lujosa habitación, pero sin obtener ningún resultado, todo aquello se encontraba tal y como siempre había sido, a excepción de él, que aunque parecía ser el mismo, ya era una persona diferente… su corazón dolía pero palpitaba tan aceleradamente que jamás se sintió tan vivo y tan feliz de estarlo…

* * *

Shuichi se encontraba sobre un edificio y desde ahí contemplaba gran parte de la ciudad cubierta por la blanca nieve, aún podía distinguir la ventana de la recamara en la que descansaba el escritor…

Suspiro con cansancio, ya que realmente había sido una difícil misión la que acababa de realizar, pero sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado, sonrió alegre… esa noche había salvado un alma de las llamas del infierno y eso haría feliz a muchas personas relacionadas con el rubio.

- Feliz navidad Yuki… - se despidió el hermoso ángel, al tiempo que sentía una extraña inquietud en el pecho… por algún motivo que aún no comprendía se sentía triste de tener que despedirse, pero sin razonarlo más, extendió sus hermosas y blancas alas, para luego desaparecer entre el azulado y bello cielo...

* * *

_Espero que este capítulo, si haya sido de su agrado… ojala y los haya contagiado un poco del espíritu navideño._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un tiempo para leer mis locuras… _

_Yo por mi parte, trataré de subir el último capítulo en navidad, pero por si acaso no me es posible, les dejo todos mis buenos deseos... _

_Esperó de todo corazón que pasen una feliz navidad en compañia de sus seres queridos, aprovechen la ocasión para abrazarlos muy fuerte, ya que generalmente no lo hacemos tan seguido y siempre es importante hacerles ver lo importante que son en nuestras vidas, pues no sabemos si seguiran permaneciando a nuestro lado... aunque acepto que esas demostraciones no deberian ser solo en ese día.  
_

_Se los digo por experiencia propia, ya que me hacen falta muchos de mis seres queridos, a los cuales no tuve el tiempo de demostrarles el gran cariño que les tenía... _

_Que Dios los bendiga!!!_


	4. El mejor regalo

_Hola!!!_

_Lamento no haber actualizado el 25, pero es que tuve que viajar para pasar la fecha con mi familia. _

_Pss espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que hayan comido muchas cosas dulces y recibido muchos besos y abrazos..._

_En fin… ya no les entretengo más y les dejo con el ultimo capítulo, el cual va dedicado con mucho cariño para tods ustedes y en especial para esmeralda-chan, hiika y mayi cullen, que siempre me alegran los días con sus lindos comentarios… muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome en mis locuras xD_

_Gravitation no me pertenece…_

* * *

**El mejor regalo**

- ¡¡¡Hiro!!! – grito emocionado al ver a su amigo esperándolo en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado, así que sin más se abalanzó sobre él, ocasionando que ambos cayeran ostentosamente en la húmeda hierba.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa Shu! – saludo feliz, sin darle importancia al fuerte golpe que se dio al caer, ya que había extrañado mucho a su mejor amigo y estaba muy alegre de tenerlo cerca, pues casi nunca se separaban y mucho menos en víspera de navidad.

- ¿Hiro… me extrañaste? – pregunto al tiempo que lo miraba expectante, mientras esperaba la respuesta y se sentaba de frente, sobre las piernas del pelirrojo.

- No… para nada. – mintió con malicia.

- ............. – no hizo ningún comentario, solo un tierno gesto aniñado se contemplo en su rostro, al tiempo que sus bellos orbes amatistas se volvían acuosos.

- Jeje… no seas tonto Shu, ¿quién no podría extrañarte? – respondió al tiempo que abrazaba al pequeño y depositaba un tierno beso en su frente. - ¿Cómo podría no extrañarte, si siempre me haces mucha falta? – termino de decir al tiempo que revolvía cariñosamente, el rosado cabello del menor y lo levantaba en sus brazos.

Shuichi se sonrojo al ver como su amigo lo cargaba con facilidad y lo dirigía a través de aquel hermoso jardín y el estrecho camino, hasta llegar frente a una enorme puerta de madera color blanco con hermosos decorados en oro, en dónde nuevamente se reunirían con los siete hermosos seres alados… los cuales esperaban su regreso y que al verlos entrar se levantaron e hicieron una leve inclinación en muestra de respeto, para luego tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares e invitarlos a que ocuparan los suyos.

- Shu… nunca dudé de tu capacidad para realizar esta misión… y me complace mucho, tener que anunciar que ha sido todo un éxito… - comento sonriente y orgulloso, el arcángel Gabriel.

- Es verdad, has estado espectacular… el Señor, esta muy complacido por tu logro. – comento alegre, el arcángel Rafael, al tiempo que bebía un poco de la copa que mantenía en sus manos.

- ¿Ehh? Mmm… jeje, pero si no fue nada… yo solo le mostré lo que hizo falta para ablandar su corazón, pero en realidad el crédito es de él, fue Yuki quien decidió cambiar… - respondió sonriente al recordar lo que vivió al lado de rubio.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendidos, sabían de antemano que Shuichi era tan humilde que jamás admitiría que era su mérito, pero no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, sino la intensa mirada del pequeño, esa mirada con un brillo diferente, la cual estaban seguros no haber visto antes en él.

- Bueno, supongo que es como dices… - comento sin ganas de discutir con el pequeño, ya que sabía perfectamente que a Shuichi no le gustaba perder y que era terriblemente obstinado. – Pero lo importante es que todo termino satisfactoriamente, así que demos por terminada esta reunión y dispongamos del tiempo que queda para las celebración de navidad… - dijo el arcángel, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una grande y sincera sonrisa.

Todos apoyaron la decisión y se relajaron por un buen rato… ya que aún era de día y esa noche debería de ser especial, todos ellos en coordinación con varios ángeles más, participarían en ese importante evento, pero por ahora podrían tomarse un tiempo para descansar.

* * *

Era demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero ese día tendría muchas cosas que hacer, así que se dio un rápido baño, tomó una taza de café acompañada de su indispensable cigarro, se vistió, realizo un par de llamadas y se dirigió al centro comercial, llevándose una grata sorpresa al descubrir que casi todas las tiendas se encontraban abiertas a pesar de la hora.

Hizo todas las compras necesarias y se dirigió a su compañía.

- Bu… buenos días señor. – saludo un nervioso moreno, ya que no esperaba a su jefe tan temprano.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? – respondió como de costumbre, pero con una sutil sonrisa en los labios, detalle que paso desapercibido para su empleado.

- Lo… lo siento señor… - se disculpo apenado.

– Cuando llegue Kanna mándala a mi oficina, necesito verla cuanto antes… - ordeno al tiempo en que entraba a esta.

- Co… como usted ordene señor… - respondió, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Una vez en su oficina, se sentó en el cómodo asiento, encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y cerro los ojos con cansancio, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese hermoso ángel que le había visitado en aquella noche, recordaba claramente su rostro, su bien formado y delicado cuerpo, al igual que el dulce y exquisito aroma que desprendía, pero lo que mas recordaba, eran esos hermosos ojos violetas y esos suaves labios que le hicieron sentir una extraña calidez al besarlos…

Se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba en la puerta.

- Adelante… -

Frente a él se encontraba su editora, la cual se acercaba con preocupación, ya que no esperaba que su jefe llegara antes que ella, así que estaba segura que recibiría un castigo por haber llegado tarde.

- Con permiso… lo siento profesor, pero es que… -

- No te pregunte nada, solo te quería decir que ya no necesito de tu presencia en… - no pudo terminar de decir al ser interrumpido por la mujer.

- Profesor… por favor no me despida, necesito mucho este trabajo, además le prometo que no volverá a suceder y… -

El escritor sonrió divertido, lo que causo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la mujer.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no es necesario que te quedes a trabajar… tienes el día libre hasta pasando el nuevo año y no te preocupes que no pienso despedirte, además de que no te descontare esos días, todo lo contrario, te aumentaré el sueldo… y necesito que vayas ha este sitio con tu esposo. – dijo al tiempo que le entregaba una nota con un sobre. – El contenido de ese sobre, es un regalo de navidad para ti y tú familia.

Kanna no comprendía absolutamente nada, pero se sintió tan feliz y con unas inmensas ganas llorar, que se abalanzo sobre el rubio para darle un efusivo abrazo mientras que gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

- ¿Ehh… otra vez llorando? Si todo esto es precisamente para qué ya no volvieras a llorar. – se descubrió ante la castaña.

- ¿Pero… cuando me ha visto llorar? – pregunto entre el llanto, mientras lo soltaba.

- No me hagas caso olvídalo… -

En ese momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

- Señor… hay unos hombres que traen muchas bolsas y regalos y dicen que tienen que hablar con usted… - decía el moreno, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- Esta bien Sakano, déjalos pasar… - pidió el rubio.

Sakano se hizo a un lado para permitir el paso a dos hombres que cargaban una gran cantidad de bolsas y de cajas envueltas en papel decorado y con grandes moños de distintos colores.

Ambos empleados miraban con asombro, todo lo que se encontraba en la oficina de su jefe, pero no comentaron absolutamente nada, solo se quedaron observando hasta que aquellos hombres anunciaron su retirada.

- Bueno, como te decía… - dijo refiriéndose a su editora. – el contenido del sobre es un regalo y esa dirección en la que quiero que asistas con tu esposo, es de uno de los mejores médicos del país… quizás aún no sea tarde para ayudar a tu esposo, así que espero no lo dejen pasar… además, todo esto es para ti... – comento sonriente, mientras le indicaba a la mujer, que cosas eran suyas, la cual solo lloraba de felicidad y revisaba con alegría varias bolsas de compras que contenían fruta, despensa y un pavo, además tres enormes regalos, uno para cada integrante de su familia.

- Sakano… esas cosas de ahí son para ti y esto también… - dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un sobre. - Tampoco es necesario que te presentes en estos días hasta pasando las fiestas, al igual que Kanna te aumentaré el sueldo, pero antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte un favor… -

- Di… dígame… señor… - respondió incrédulo al no terminar de comprender lo que ocurría.

- Quiero que todos los empleados de NG se vayan a descansar por estos días, pero antes me gustaría que les entregues las despensas que dejaron en un tráiler que se encuentra en el estacionamiento, que ningún empleado se quede sin una… - pidió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – Bueno, como ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me retiro… pero espero verlos el próximo año. – termino de decir mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida. – Ahh… por cierto… – dijo al tiempo que se detenía en el marco de la puerta para después girar de frente a sus dos incrédulos empleados. - ¡Feliz navidad!!! – expreso sonriente y sincero.

- ¡¡¡Feliz navidad jefe!!! – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, ambos amigos se abrazaron llorosos y entusiasmados.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – pregunto el moreno desasiéndose del abrazo.

- Mmm… lo ignoro, pero lo que haya sido debió de ser muy bueno… me alegro tanto por él, y también por que podre pasar estos días en casa con mi familia… ya quiero ver la cara que pone mi hija cuando se levante y me vea con todas estas cosas para preparar la cena. – comento animada.

- Es verdad… me alegro mucho por ti, aunque yo también podre llegar temprano con k y disfrutar de la cena. –

- Jajaja… ya lo creo, sobre todo podrás disfrutar de la compañía de Noriko… pero bueno, deberíamos de anunciarles a todos, lo que mandó el jefe y organizarlos para entregarles sus despensas.

- Si tienes razón… – asintió tratando de disimular el sonrojo por el anterior comentario de su amiga.

- Bueno, vayamos de una vez… -

- Si, ya quiero ver la expresión en sus rostros cuando les informemos las órdenes del jefe…-

* * *

- Vaya… Shu esta estupendo… hasta podría decirse que canta como los mismísimos ángeles… -

- Ja ja, ¿eso fue un chiste Rafael? Por que si no te has dado cuenta, Shu es un ángel… - comento sarcástico el arcángel Gabriel.

- Jajajajajajaja… - reían todos los ángeles y arcángeles que se encontraban presentes.

- Si que eres amargado Gabriel… - respondía con un tierno puchero, parecido a los que hace Shu.

El aludido ignoro olímpicamente aquel reclamo por parte de su amigo y dirigió su atención a un apuesto pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en una cómoda nube, un poco más retirado de ellos, se acerco a él y le hablo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿A que se debe que no estas tocando el arpa para acompañar a Shu en sus canticos? – pregunto con preocupación, ya que Hiro no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para tocar con su amigo.

- Tú también lo notaste… ¿verdad Gabriel? –

- ¿Te refieres a Shuichi? -

- Si… cuando estábamos solos, le pregunte si había algo que le preocupara o de lo que quisiera hablar, pero dijo que no era nada de que preocuparse, aunque estoy seguro que… -

- Que tiene que ver con ese humano. – se adelanto a responder.

- Si… cada vez que habla de ese tal Yuki, sus ojos brillan con más intensidad. Es gracioso… nunca pensé que esto sucedería… -

- Entonces… ¿es por eso que pediste una audiencia con el Señor? –

- Así es… pero ¿como lo sabes? -

- Eso no tiene importancia, solo respóndeme algo… ¿Serías capaz de sacrificarte por él? –

- Seria capaz de ir hasta él mismo infierno por él… -

- Entonces cuenta conmigo… - comento sonriente, mientras acariciaba con cariño el suave y rojizo cabello de su amigo, caricia que fue bien recibida por el ángel.

A lo lejos, una hermosa voz deleitaba a todos los ahí reunidos en la gran fiesta de noche buena.

* * *

- Welcome… - saludaba el americano. – en realidad nunca imagine que vendrías. –

- Pues no pensaba hacerlo, pero me dije; ¿Que demonios? ¡¡¡Es navidad…!!! – bromeo el escritor. – Aunque solo estaré por poco tiempo… es que tengo una cena familiar a la cual asistir. –

- Ok… con tu visita me doy por bien servido, aunque no era necesario que gastarás en todo eso… - dijo refiriéndose a un par de tráiler llenos de alimentos, ropa, juguetes y mantas, que se encontraban frente aquel edificio.

- Pues supongo que de algo servirán, además quería pedirte que me dejes ayudar a alguna de tus fundaciones… después de todo, tengo mucho dinero y ni con la ayuda del mocoso de Tatsuha me lo podría acabar. –

- ¡¡¡Jajajajaja… me parece bien!!! – respondió contento. – Pero lo que más me alegra es que vayas a visitar a Tatsuha, dale saludos de mi parte y las gracias por invitarme, pero no podré ir hoy, aunque quizás me de una vuelta mañana a primera hora. -

- Muy bien Claude… yo le daré tus saludos y le informaré sobre tu visita. – dijo al tiempo que subía en su auto y se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca.

- Ok… y… ¡¡¡¡Merry Christmas Eiri!!! – se despidió.

- Merry Christmas K… -

El americano se quedo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras veía alejarse a su amigo, hasta perderlo de vista entre las transitadas calles de la ciudad…

* * *

- Ahh… bienvenido Suguru, nos alegra mucho que hayas venido… – saludaba un apuesto hombre castaño y de hermosos ojos azules, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño conejo rosado.

- Muchas gracias Ryuichi… - respondió alegre.

- Y lo mismo por ti, Sadako… - refiriéndose a la compañera del menor.

- Gracias Ryu. – agradeció la chica, para luego entrar detrás de ambos jóvenes y sentarse en la sala a lado de su novio, mientras esperaban que Tatsuha saliera de la cocina, ya que este fue el encargado de la cena, por que Ryu era un desastre para realizar esas labores.

Después de algún tiempo, todos reían y platicaban amenamente… a excepción del menor de los Uesugi, el cual solo los observaba con melancolía…

- Ahh… ya faltan veinte minutos para navidad, deberíamos empezar a poner la mesa… - comento animado al tiempo que se abrazaba posesivamente a su adorado conejo.

- Si, my honey… vamos te ayudaré a ponerla. -

Una vez que terminaron, todos ocuparon un asiento en el amplio comedor… por algunos instantes todos quedaron en silencio al contemplar un lugar de más en la mesa.

* * *

Estaba cansado, aunque después de manejar por un par de horas era razonable, pero sin duda ese pequeño viaje valdría la pena… de eso estaba seguro.

Se estaciono frente a un amplio jardín, el cual estaba cubierto de nieve al igual que un par de columpios… bajó del auto y se recargo en este por algunos instantes, no podía creer que nuevamente se encontraba en aquel lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos… en el lugar dónde paso gran parte de su vida y al cual pensó que nunca volvería.

En ese momento era como un chiquillo emocionado… anhelaba tanto correr y aporrear la puerta hasta que saliera su hermano, para abrazarlo necesitadamente, pero los nervios lo traicionaban y no le permitían actuar, después de todo, ya casi cumplía tres años de no verlo y no estaba muy convencido de la reacción que tendría este, al verlo en la puerta sin previo aviso…

Suspiro con resignación y miró al cielo… las estrellas brillaban con tal intensidad que le recordó a cierto ángel que aún no lograba alejar de sus pensamientos… * - Mi deber es custodiar la luz y las estrellas, así que me tendrás a tu lado siempre que mires el cielo y veas una… * - aquellas palabras le hicieron sonreír un poco más confiado… por alguna extraña razón, ya no se sentía tan solo, así que fijo su vista en aquel sitio que tanto le inquietaba.

Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba… aunque la casa ya no se veía tan descuidada como la ultima vez que estuvo en ella, pues la pintura que la cubría se veía reciente, al igual que los bellos adornos navideños… y una enorme y hermosa corona decoraba la puerta, así que sin pensarlo más, se acerco a esta y la toco con sutileza.

* * *

En el cielo, la mayoría de los ángeles cantaban y bailaban, otros más comían y bebían mientras platicaban entre ellos y los restantes se dedicaban a cumplir con sus deberes… pero en general todos se encontraban felices a causa de la navidad.

Un poco retirado de los demás se encontraban tres arcángeles, los cuales hablaban en voz baja para nos ser escuchados.

- Pero Gabriel… ¿estas seguro que esa fue la decisión del Señor? –

- Estoy seguro Rafael, no hay ningún error… el Señor en persona, fue quien me encomendó esta misión… –

- Eso… eso significa que… pero va a ser muy difícil para nosotros y… -

- Lo sé Miguel… pero esos son sus deseos y nosotros no somos nadie para cuestionar sus decisiones… -

- Si es así como debe de ser… yo seré quien se adelante para preparar el camino… – respondió con determinación.

- Bien, entonces debemos actuar rápido… -

- Solo… solo permíteme disfrutar por un tiempo más de sus hermosos canticos… y después… después haremos lo acordado. -

- Qué así sea… - término de decir el arcángel Gabriel, al tiempo que se alejaba de sus compañeros y se integraba al festejo.

* * *

- Parece que alguien llama a la puerta. –

- ¿Ehh? Es cierto Suguru, pero ya no esperamos a nadie ¿o si? – preguntaba el castaño.

- Pues… podría ser… no, no me hagan caso… eso seria imposible… - respondía ausente, el moreno.

- Tat… mejor deja de preguntarte si es posible o no, y anda a abrir… -

- Ryu tiene razón, lo mejor seria que acabes con la incertidumbre de una buena vez… -

- Si, claro… solo lo dicen por no querer levantarse a abrir, pero no importa, de todos modos tenia pensado salir por un momento a observar el cielo… - respondió irónico, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

* * *

- Vaya Shu, ¿entonces eso fue lo que ocurrió? -

- Si Hiro, nunca me imaginé que pidiera verme, pero me alegra bastante que confiara en mí para esta nueva misión… ¿sabes? Hasta acaricio mi cabello y me sonrió con cariño… en ese momento me sentí tan feliz y tan afortunado, que no cambiaria ese momento por nada del mundo… - relataba un animado pelirosa.

- ¿Ni por ese tal Yuki? – pregunto el pelirrojo, con un semblante de tristeza reflejado en su bello rostro.

- ¿Ehh? La verdad es que antes de estar ante su presencia, pensé en que daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a Yuki, aunque sea por algún momento, pero después comprendí que no seria capaz de cambiar lo que tengo por nada ni por nadie… aunque ahora que lo pienso… - comento al tiempo que observaba directamente a los hermosos ojos azules de su amigo. – Ahora que lo pienso, lo cambiaria todo solo por una sola persona… solo por ti Hiro, por saber que es lo que te aflige y solucionarlo, para nunca más verte así… solo por no volver a contemplar la inmensa tristeza que reflejan tus ojos… - comento al tiempo que envolvía al mayor en un cálido abrazo.

- Shu… - susurro, mientras correspondía el abrazo y ocultaba su rostro en el sedoso cabello del menor, la realidad es que gruesas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas y no quería que su amigo se diera cuenta.

Después de todo, ese momento sería el ultimo que compartieran juntos y no quería que Shuichi se contagiara de su tristeza, así que disimuladamente subió su mano acariciando el rosado cabello y secó sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, para luego tomar el rostro de Shuichi con ambas manos y depositar un delicado beso en su frente.

- Gracias Shuichi, esas palabras me han hecho muy feliz… -

- Hiro… no estés triste, ya veras que sea cual sea el problema lo solucionaremos juntos. – dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una linda y sincera sonrisa.

* * *

No podía creer lo que veía, frente a él se encontraba una de las personas más importantes de su vida… su hermano mayor, que era el único familiar que tenía y el único capaz de complementar su felicidad.

- A… aniki… - murmuro al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el mayor y lloraba desconsoladamente.

- Shhh… tranquilo, no pasa nada Tatsuha, ya todo va ha estar bien, te lo prometo… – le consoló con ternura, así como lo hizo en tantas ocasiones cuando eran niños, mientras correspondía el abrazo y dejaba que esa sensación de calidez lo envolviera.

Era una sensación extraña pero agradable, la realidad es que estaba disfrutando de ese gesto de cariño por parte del menor.

Nunca pensó que una simple muestra de afecto le haría sentir tan feliz y afortunado… ahora la pregunta que rondaba su mente era: "¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? "

* * *

- Shu… Hiro, es hora de irnos… - anunciaba el arcángel Gabriel.

- ¿Yo también voy? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Claro Hiro… tu nos acompañaras y luego te encontraras con Miguel, mientras yo le indico a Shu de que se va a tratar su misión. –

- De… de acuerdo. – respondió el pelirrojo.

- Entonces Miguel ¿ya se fue? –

- Así es Shu… - respondió el arcángel al tiempo que expandía sus enormes alas y esperaba a que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo.

* * *

Poco a poco se fue separando de su hermano, la verdad es que no quería soltarlo y es que tenía tanto miedo de que este se alejara nuevamente y desapareciera de su vida, no quería volver a perderlo…

- Vengo a verte y te pones a llorar como un chiquillo. - dijo con fingida molestia, una vez que se encontró libre de los brazos del moreno. – Si vas a seguir así, tendré que regresar a casa por varios cambios de ropa… - comento mientras simulaba que secaba su costoso abrigo con un pañuelo y caminaba en dirección a los columpios.

- Aniki… no será necesario que te vayas, ya dejaré de llorar. – respondió siguiendo al mayor hasta quedar a su lado y ocupar el otro columpio. – Lo que pasa es que me alegra mucho que estés aquí… -

Encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una extensa calada, para luego expulsar lentamente el adictivo humo… mientras empezaba a columpiarse al mismo ritmo que su pequeño hermano.

Tatsuha se sentía tan feliz que tuvo que contenerse para no volver a romper en llanto, mientras venían a su mente varios recuerdos de su infancia, los cuales compartió con el mayor… creando así, un buen ambiente en donde ambos relataban sus anécdotas y reían despreocupados, como en los viejos tiempos…

* * *

Una brisa entro por la puerta principal, pero nadie le dio la más mínima importancia, debido a que en esta se encontraba Tatsuha, así que siguieron platicando como si nada…

De repente se quedaron inmóviles, mientras unos polvos dorados caían sobre ellos... obra realizada por el arcángel Miguel.

Una vez que hubo terminado su labor… soplo suavemente, envolviéndolos en una espesa y cálida niebla, provocando que todos volvieran a la normalidad, sin percatarse de lo ocurrido.

- Hey… acabo de recordar algo. - dijo el menor.

- ¿De que se trata, Suguro? – pregunto el castaño. – Es que Kuma chan y yo queremos saber… - termino de decir mientras lo miraba suplicante.

- Es que recordé que invite a unos amigos del instituto a pasar la navidad con nosotros y quede de pasar por ellos después de la cena.

- ¡¡¡Siiii… que bien, tendremos más invitados!!! – exclamo emocionado al tiempo que corría hacia la entrada para contarle a su novio.

* * *

Se encontraban frente a una pequeña, pero visiblemente acogedora casa.

- ¿Y que tenemos que hacer aquí Gabriel? – pregunto con curiosidad el menor.

- Pues debemos entrar Shu, ya te explicare adentro de que se tratara tu misión, pero antes deberías de despedirte de Hiro, por que él, ya no podrá venir con nosotros… -

En ese momento Shuichi se acerca hasta su amigo y besa su mejilla con cariño.

- Nos vemos pronto Hiro… - comento al tiempo que sonreía y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

- Hasta pronto Shu… - respondió el mayor para luego abrazarlo posesivamente y besar con dulzura el suave cabello rosado… luego se separo lentamente y se dio vuelta, alejándose poco a poco, pero sin perderse de la vista del pequeño.

Shuichi sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho, mientras veía a su mejor amigo alejarse, pero trato de no darle importancia y se apresuro en seguir al arcángel que ya se había adelantado.

- Hasta siempre Shu... – murmuro al tiempo que un sin fin de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sus ojos se ocultaban entre sus largos cabellos rojizos.

* * *

- ¡¡¡Taaaat!!! – grito el castaño al ver que su pareja no se encontraba en la puerta, así que salió y lo vio platicando con su cuñado, lo que causo que ambos chicos fijaran su mirada en él.

- ¿Que sucede my honey? – pregunto el moreno a su novio que se encontraba paralizado de la impresión.

- Jeje… lo siento, no pensé que Eiri se encontrara aquí… - respondió con nerviosismo.

- No importa… si no te agrada me puedo ir… -

- No… no es necesario, nos alegra mucho que se encuentre con nosotros… además dijo Suguru que tendremos más invitados… - termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Vaya, con que seremos más… que gusto, la familia crece. – comento el menor, igual de sonriente.

- Entonces será mejor que entremos antes de que los gorrones no nos dejen nada de cenar… - bromeo el rubio, al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba en dirección al castaño, seguido por su hermano.

* * *

Shuichi recorrió con la mirada todo a su alrededor… la casa era realmente hermosa y se respirada un rico olor a pino y ponche de frutas… contemplo con curiosidad todos aquellos muebles y adornos que se encontraban frente a él, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue una hermosa mujer que se encontraba acomodando regalos bajo el enorme árbol navideño.

Era alta, delgada y de largo cabello castaño, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver sus bellos y expresivos ojos violetas…

- Esa mujer... se… se me hace conocida… - comento en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el arcángel lo escuchara.

- Es comprensible Shuichi, ella y su familia son parte de tu misión… - dijo al tiempo que subía unas escaleras, seguido por un confundido pelirosa.

Entraron en una pequeña y acogedora habitación… en donde había gran cantidad de peluches en repisas que colgaban de la pared, una visiblemente suave, cama individual con un edredón de conejos con varios almohadones del mismo decorado, un centro de computo pegado a una esquina y a lado de un mueble con varios aparatos como reproductores de música y video, al igual que una pantalla de televisión, cerca de la cama en un pequeño buro se encontraba un teléfono y del otro lado un sintetizador junto a un pequeño armario…

Shuichi miraba con asombro y curiosidad todas esa cosas…

- Pero… no comprendo, si es que la misión es esta familia, ¿por qué no estamos con ellos en vez de estar aquí? –

- Es que es aquí, en dónde todo comienza… - dijo al tiempo que caminaba hasta él, para luego sujetarlo por los hombros y acercarse aún más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Shuichi sentía su rostro arder ante la cercanía del mayor, pero sin poder reaccionar dejo que los labios del arcángel se posaran en los suyos…

Su cuerpo se fue relajando al simple contacto con el mayor… se sentía tan pesado, que el sueño se apodero rápidamente de él, quedando inconsciente cuando el beso concluyo…

El arcángel lo aprisiono en sus brazos pero sin separar del todo sus labios… dejando un pequeño espacio en dónde claramente se apreciaba una intensa luz que pasaba de la boca del mayor a la del pequeño ángel… ocasionando que el delicado cuerpo, empezara a resplandecer para luego volver a su normalidad.

Una vez que la luz empezó a disiparse, lo cargo con sumo cuidado y lo recostó en la cama, luego se sentó a un lado y empezó a acariciar las suaves hebras rosadas que cubrían gran parte del bello rostro del menor.

- Te contaré algo Shu… hace mucho tiempo vine a buscar a dos pequeños niños, eran tan humildes y tan buenos que no les importaba la miseria en la que vivían… lo único que querían era permanecer juntos… en ese entonces, sufrieron demasiado… hubo mucha gente que les hizo daño y como consecuencia perdieron a sus seres queridos, pero ellos no se dejaron vencer y siguieron juntos… siempre juntos, hasta el ultimo instante de sus vidas… esos pequeños niños se convirtieron en unos obedientes y hermosos ángeles…

Yo me atreví a robar esos recuerdos, que supongo ya no será necesario seguir guardando… - dijo al tiempo que aparecía entre sus manos una pequeña esfera morada, la cual arrojo hacia arriba, provocando que esta se rompiera y se esparcieran sus fragmentos por todo el lugar. – Me preguntaste ¿por qué, si la misión era esta familia, estábamos aquí, en vez de estar con ellos? Pues te diré que esas personas, serán tu familia a partir de ahora… además ya no sabrás más de que alguna vez fuiste un ángel… aunque estoy seguro que seguirás brillando y esparciendo felicidad… así que brilla Shuichi, brilla para todos aquellos que te rodeen… pero también sé feliz… tan feliz como no pudiste ser en tu otra vida…

Esta será tu misión… la misión más importante de tu vida, es ser feliz… - comento el arcángel, para luego depositar un tierno beso en su frente y después colocar un pequeño dije tallado en madera en el cuello del menor, poco después se puso de pie y se alejó en dirección al pequeño balcón que había al otro extremo de la habitación, pero antes de salir se detuvo por unos instantes en el marco de la puerta. – Yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea, hasta el momento en que volvamos a vernos… - dijo al tiempo que salía y expandía sus enormes alas, para alejarse y perderse en el azul del cielo, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lagrimas… sentía una enorme tristeza… y es que muchas veces es muy difícil decir adiós a tus seres queridos…

* * *

- Eiri-san… - dijo sorprendido el menor al ver al recién llegado.

- Hola Suguru… ¿y? –

- Ahh… ella es Sadako. –

- Mucho gusto. – saludo la muchacha al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia.

- Es muy bueno que estemos todos juntos… ¡¡¡hasta Kuma-chan esta feliz!!! – gritaba alegre, el mayor.

- Pero mejor dinos ¿quienes son los invitados? – pregunto el moreno, refiriéndose al menor.

- Ellos son compañeros del instituto, aunque se gradúan en el año que viene, pero los tres formamos una banda y es por eso que somos amigos… Por cierto, supongo que tendremos que recogerlos en un par de horas… es que siempre pasan la cena con sus familias. – respondió.

- Bueno entonces será mejor que cenemos… ya faltan pocos minutos para navidad. –

- Siii… tú y Eiri vayan a servir, mientras Suguru, Sadako, Kuma-chan y yo, ponemos los regalos en el árbol. –

- Entonces traeré del auto algunos obsequios que traje. – dijo el rubio, dejándolos aún más sorprendidos.

* * *

No podía contener los espasmos de su cuerpo, ocasionados por el incontenible llanto del cual era objeto… se sentía tan triste que ni siquiera noto la presencia de uno de sus amigos, hasta que sintió unos cálidos brazos que lo aprisionaban por detrás, pero no se inmuto, solo se permitió sentir esa calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del otro… de alguna manera lo hacia sentirse seguro.

- Miguel… no creo poder soportar el no volver a tenerlo cerca… -

- No te preocupes Hiro, este dolor pasará… te lo prometo. – respondió al tiempo que lo giraba lentamente… una vez lo tuvo de frente, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y se acerco poco a poco, para depositar un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios.

Hiro no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía, pero no hizo nada por detener ese contacto.

El beso termino dejando al pelirrojo en la misma situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo… su cuerpo se relajo hasta quedar inconsciente en los brazos del arcángel, el cual lo cargo con facilidad para luego desaparecer y reaparecer en una amplia habitación, la cual era muy similar a la de Shuichi, solo que en vez de tener repisas en las paredes, estaba decorada con grandes pósters de bandas de rock y una hermosa guitarra de color negro y vino, pendía de uno de los extremos de la habitación, al igual que una cómoda cama al centro, un enorme closet en un costado a lado de un centro de computo y un mueble con diversos aparatos… en los cuales destacaba un estéreo con grandes bocinas, un Dvd, un teléfono y una televisión de plasma.

El arcángel se acerco hasta la cama y recostó con cuidado al menor, para después acercarse y volver a rozar sus labios, al instante una intensa luz paso de la boca del mayor hasta la del pelirrojo… la luz causo que el cuerpo de Hiro resplandeciera por algunos momentos para después regresar a la normalidad.

- Ahora yo me encargare de no vuelvas a sufrir… y si en alguna ocasión llegas a sentir tristeza, no te preocupes ese sentimiento es normal cuando sé es humano, pero lo que si te prometo, es que no permitiré que alguien vuelva a hacerte daño… nunca más volverán a tocarte para herirte de algún modo, de eso puedes estar seguro… - dijo con decisión y una intensa tristeza reflejada en su rostro, al tiempo que empezaba a desaparecer. – Cuídate Hiro… y se muy feliz… - murmuro antes de desaparecer por completo.

* * *

- ¡¡¡Shuuuuuuuu!!! – gritaba a todo pulmón una chica castaña, mientras brincaba encima del pelirosa.

- ¿Mmm…? Solo cinco minutos más… - decía un adormilado Shuichi.

- Anda Shu… que ya faltan cinco minutos para navidad. –

- ¿¡¡Qué!!? ¿Y por que no me hablaron antes? – pregunto, al tiempo que se reincorporaba de un solo brinco.

- Oye Shu, te quedaste dormido con tu disfraz de la pastorela… - decía la chica mientras señalaba la pequeña túnica blanca que solo cubría la parte baja de su hermano.

- ¿Ehh? Waaaaa… ¡¡¡No mires Maiko!!! –

- Jajajajajaja… esta bien, te esperamos para cenar, antes de que lleguen por ti. – respondió, mientras salía de la habitación, para que su hermano se vistiera.

Shuichi sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho… era como si hubiese olvidado algo importante, pero sacudió enérgicamente su cabeza y sonrió… si lo olvidó, seguramente no era tan importante, así que se apresuro en vestirse y bajar a convivir con sus padres y hermana.

* * *

La cena paso entre risas y anécdotas que contaban Ryuichi y Tatsuha, ya que los demás solo reían de los relatos y las ocurrencias de ambos chicos.

Ya que hubieron terminado, levantaron la mesa y fueron a preparar el auto del rubio, para ir a recoger a los invitados del menor.

Todos estaban muy felices… después de todo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pasaban ese día juntos.

* * *

- Hijo… - llamaba una mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

- Adelante. – respondió el menor, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- Hijo, la cena esta servida… anda que te estamos esperando. – decía una hermosa mujer pelirroja, mientras entraba a la habitación. –

- Si mamá ya voy… - respondió el menor al tiempo que se disponía a salir detrás de ella.

- Pero antes vístete o pescaras una neumonía. – decía la mujer, señalando la pequeña prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su hijo.

- Pero si estoy… ¿ehh? Jeje, lo siento… ahora mismo me visto. – comento extrañado, mientras veía la "ropa" que traía puesta.

La realidad es que se sentía extraño, era como si hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo y sus recuerdos fuesen confusos.

*Quizás solo fue un sueño, de esos que son muy reales…* - se dijo, mientras observaba la puerta, por la que había salido su madre, para después darse prisa en vestirse… una vez listo se dirigió a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena en compañía de su madre y hermano.

* * *

- Huy, si que son muchos regalos… hasta hay para los invitados. – decía un alegre Kuma-chan, sostenido de la mano del mayor.

- ¿Vamos a ir o no? – preguntaba molesto desde la puerta de entrada, era verdad que había cambiado su manera de ver las cosas, pero su carácter era un poco difícil de cambiar y si a eso le agregamos que Ryuichi es capaz de volver loco a cualquiera, pues con más razón al rubio, que ya tenia unas enormes ganas de asesinar a su cuñado y de paso descuartizar al conejo rosa. - *Quizás seria buena idea arrojarlo a media calle y arrollarlo con el auto.* - pensó mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una escalofriante sonrisa.

Lo que llamo la atención de los demás, que inmediatamente arrastraron Ryuichi hasta subirlo al auto, mientras este pataleaba y gritaba que Kuma-chan ya quería abrir los regalos.

* * *

Hiro, disfruto de la deliciosa cena que había cocinado su madre… platico durante este tiempo con su hermano mayor y abrieron los regalos mientras su mamá los retrataba y luego arrullaban al pequeño niño que estaba en la representación del nacimiento, hasta que llamaron a la puerta y se apresuro en despedirse de su familia, para luego salir con una mochila al hombro.

* * *

Shuichi se divirtió de lo lindo con su familia… comió como si nunca hubiera comido algo tan delicioso y abrió los regalos a lado de su hermana y de su mamá, mientras que su papá los filmaba.

Luego arrullaron al pequeño niño que reposaba en un humilde pesebre, que representaba el nacimiento del hijo de Dios.

Tiempo después escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y escucho a Maiko gritar que habían llegado por él.

* * *

El trascurso a la casa del pelirrojo fue rápido, Suguru se bajo a preguntar por Hiro mientras los demás los esperaban en el auto.

- Hola… - saludó el recién llegado mientras se subía a la parte trasera del auto.

- ¡¡¡Hola!!! – respondieron los demás a excepción del rubio que estaba a punto de bajar a todos e irse solo de regreso a Tokio.

- Ahora que lo pienso… todavía falta Shuichi y ya no hay lugar. –

- Pues yo paso por él y los demás se van caminando. – comento con sarcasmo, el escritor.

La realidad era que no había suficiente espacio… adelante estaba Tatsuha a lado de su hermano, ocupando el lugar del copiloto, mientras que Ryu, Sadako, Suguru y Hiro iban en la parte de atrás.

- ¡¡¡Pero Kuma-chan y yo queremos ir con Tatsuha!!! – lloriqueaba el mayor.

- Y yo quiero ir con Suguru… - decía la chica, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían sutilmente, al igual que el rostro de su novio.

Todos se burlaban de Suguru, reían, gritaban y hacían tanto ruido que Yuki agradeció cuando de repente el pelirrojo grito…

- ¡¡¡Aquí es!!! –

Se bajo del auto y se apresuro en ir por su amigo, el cual salió tan rápido como pudo, después de despedirse de su padres, tomar una enorme bolsa y darle un rápido beso a su hermana, que le grito un par de groserías mientras lo correteaba hasta la puerta de la casa, ya que no le gustaba que su hermano la tratara como a una niña pequeña y sobre todo porque este la molestaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, así que el pelirrojo resignado a esas constantes peleas de hermanos, mejor se regreso y ocupo su lugar en el auto.

Yuki, ya había regresado a su hermano a la parte trasera, ya que no soportaba los berridos de su cuñado, que no paraba de gritar que su conejo y él querían ir con Tat.

Así que Ryu quedo en las piernas de su amado Tatsuha, Suguru a lado de su novia y Hiro solito viendo por la ventana, mientras que en la parte de adelante quedaba vacio el lugar del copiloto, siendo el lugar que ocuparía Shuichi una vez que escapara de los jaloneos de su hermana.

El escritor empezaba a desesperarse, pero ni siquiera dirigió su mirada al "otro" invitado que corría desesperado hacia ellos, así que sin más encendió un cigarrillo mientras esperaba.

- ¡¡¡Hi!!! – saludo la dulce voz del pelirosa al tiempo que subía al auto y cerraba la puerta apresuradamente.

Eiri sintió una descarga recorrer su cuerpo, y es que esa voz y el dulce aroma que inundo el auto, a pesar del olor a tabaco, le causo una fuerte impresión.

Lentamente fijó su vista en la persona que estaba a su lado y quedó sin habla al contemplar al hermoso chiquillo de cabello rosado y enormes ojos violetas que lo veía perplejo.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido cuando Shuichi se encontró con la penetrante mirada del rubio…

- ¡¡¡Hola!!! – saludaban los demás, que no se habían percatado de la situación.

El rostro de Shuichi enrojeció con violencia… ese rubio era muy guapo y lo miraba de una manera tan especial que se sintió avergonzado.

Una vez recuperado de la impresión, el rubio emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa, mientras el pelirosa iba muy callado y lo miraba de reojo.

- ¿Qué… te gusto? – se burlo.

- No, para nada… es solo que me molesta el humo del cigarro. ¿Qué nunca te han dicho te hace daño? – pregunto indignado, a lo que el escritor sonrió, ya que recordaba a un lindo y entrometido ángel que le había dicho algo parecido.

- Pues si… me lo dijo un ángel. – respondió al tiempo que aventaba el cigarro a través de la ventanilla.

- Pues debieron haberte dicho que tampoco debes de tirar basura en la calle, que contaminas el ambiente. – dijo en un gesto aniñado y molesto, mientras los demás reían y gritaban de tonterías, sin tomar importancia de lo que sucedía delante de ellos.

Eiri no dijo más, solo se divertía al ver que el pelirosa no paraba de reprocharle, como es que la gente contaminaba deliberadamente el maravilloso mundo que Dios había creado para ellos.

En un tiempo más, llegaron hasta la casa de los Uesugi, bajaron y entraron en ella, para luego sentarse frente a la chimenea y empezar a abrir sus regalos, contando los que habían llevado Shuichi y Hiro. (Por obra y arte de los arcángeles)

- ¡¡¡Waaaaaaa!!! Miren tengo muchos regalos. – gritaba un emocionado Shuichi.

- Buaaaaaaaa… ¿Por qué Shu, tiene más regalos que kuma-chan y yo? – lloriqueaba el mayor.

- Es que Hiro y Suguru, trajeron regalos para él… además de que Eiri le dio la mayoría de los que trajo. – lo consolaba la chica.

- Pero quien iba a pensar que solo nos dio uno a cada quién y todos los demás a él. – comentaba en voz baja el moreno, ya que no quería que lo escuchara su hermano.

* * *

Alrededor de las 3:30 am y una vez que todos tenían sus respectivos regalos y habiéndolos contabilizado por petición de un emocionado Shuichi y un lloroso Ryuichi, quedando de esta manera…

- Shuichi: un PSP, un teléfono celular, una enorme caja de pastelillos de fresa con chocolate, dos perfumes, un libro de Yuki Eiri, una camiseta, unas pantuflas en forma de oso en color rosa y una libreta de apuntes, en total nueve. (Los tres primeros cortesía de los tres arcángeles, que aparecieron en el nombre de Hiro y Suguru, los demás de Yuki)

- Hiro: una nueva guitarra en color marrón, un PSP, un teléfono celular, un par de playeras, un libro de Yuki Eiri y una enorme caja de chocolates, en total siete. (Cortesía de los tres arcángeles, que aparecieron en el nombre de Shuichi y Suguru, solo el libro de Yuki)

- Niño Jesús: una caja de galletas de mantequilla, dos caja de chocolates, un pequeño cobertor con decorado de lunas y estrellas, una caja de bombones, un Kumagoro pequeño, un cambio de ropa y un libro de Yuki Eiri, en total ocho. (Cortesía de todos los presentes, solo el libro de Eiri)

- Ryuichi: un disfraz de Kumagoro, un iPod nano, un perfume, un libro de Yuki Eiri, una camiseta, una libreta de apuntes y una enorme caja de galletas con chispas de chocolate, en total siete. (Solo el libro de Yuki, los demás de Tat, Suguru, Sadako y el ultimo de "Shu y Hiro" aparentemente.)

- Kuma-chan: un pequeño suéter, unos zapatitos, un gorrito y una enorme caja de galletas con chispas de chocolate, en total cuatro. (Ninguno de Yuki y el último de "Shu y Hiro")

- Tatsuha: un iPod nano, una pijama de conejitos rosados, un libro de Yuki Eiri, un par de playeras y una enorme caja de galletas de mantequilla, en total seis. (Solo el libro de Yuki, los demás de Ryu, Sadako, Suguru y el último de "Shu y Hiro")

- Yuki: una laptop, un par de camisas, un perfume, una pijama de conejitos rosados, (igual a la de Tat) un reloj y una enorme caja con pastelillos de fresa, en total seis. (Los tres primeros de Tat, los demás de Ryu, Suguru y el último de "Shu")

- Suguru: un reloj, una camisa, un perfume, una gabardina, un libro de Yuki Eiri y una enorme caja de bombones cubiertos de chocolate, en total seis. (Solo el libro de Yuki, lo demás de Sadako, Tat, Ryu y el último de "Shu y Hiro")

- Sadako: una agenda electrónica, una bolsa de mano, una playera, un libro de Yuki Eiri, un estuche de maquillaje y una enorme caja de bombones cubiertos de chocolate, en total seis. (Solo el libro de Yuki, lo demás de Suguru, Ryu, Tat y el último de "Shu y Hiro")

(Nota: "Shu y Hiro" = Los arcángeles.)

Y dejando los regalos pertenecientes a K, que eran seis, cortesía de todos los presentes, se repartieron las tres recamaras y se fueron a descansar.

Ryu, Tat y Kuma-chan quedaron en su propia habitación, Suguru y Sadako compartieron otra, Hiro, Shu y Yuki quedaron en la última, que era la única que contenía dos camas, puesto que pertenecían a Eiri y Tatsuha cuando eran niños.

Para desagrado del rubio, Shu tuvo que compartir la cama con su mejor amigo… ocasionando que cierto escritor celoso, no pudiera conciliar el sueño, así que se levanto y se acerco hasta donde estaba su pequeño "ángel" y lo movió con sutileza, una vez que este despertó y puso cara de confusión a punto de los gritos.

- Hey mocoso… puedes tomar mi cama, yo no tengo sueño y no la voy a ocupar… - comento en voz baja, pero al ver que el menor estaba a punto de negarse. – La verdad no creo que te sientas muy incomodo, pero tu amigo parece que despertara con un fuerte dolor en el cuello. – termino de decir.

En seguida Shuichi descubrió su codo encajado en el cuello de su amigo y vio como este ocupaba solo una pequeña parte de la cama, ya que él era quien ocupaba el resto de ella, así que tratando de no despertar a su amigo, se deslizo de la cama hasta quedar fuera de ella.

Yuki observo cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que este estaba a unos pasos de él, luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación, sin percatarse de que Shu, lo siguió hasta la chimenea que era el lugar al que se había dirigido.

* * *

Se sentó en la alfombra muy cerca de la chimenea… sentía tanto frio, que aunque intentara, no podría dormir, solo pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido desde la noche previa a noche buena…

Shuichi lo contemplo a distancia… esa noche había sido demasiada extraña para él, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta emoción al estar cerca del rubio.

Después de pensarlo mejor, regreso a la habitación por un cobertor y fue hasta donde estaba el rubio.

- ¿Ehh… que haces aquí? –

- No soy ningún mocoso… - respondió con fingida molestia.

- ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para reprocharme que te llamará mocoso? – sonrió con sarcasmo. – ¿o es que querías que me quedará en la cama para abrazarte? –

- ............... - su rostro enrojeció para deleite del mayor. – Yo… pues… yo… yo quería agradecerte por los obsequios. – respondió con nerviosismo.

- No es nada… -

- También… pensé que podrías tener frio… – dijo, aún más avergonzado.

- ……………….. – no hizo ningún comentario, sabía que su "ángel" era demasiado noble, pero ese chico que se le parecía tanto, también lo era… eso le hizo sentir una emoción tan intensa que solo deseaba abrazarlo y no dejar que se fuera de su lado, así que sin más, se levanto y fue hasta él, para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo hasta el lugar que ocupaba momentos antes, se sentó nuevamente dejando entre sus piernas al menor.

Shuichi se dejo llevar y extendió el cobertor envolviéndose junto a él rubio que lo abrazaba por detrás…

Era una sensación agradable para ambos… Yuki se permitió aspirar el dulce aroma que desprendía el delicado cuerpo, al tiempo que lo abrazaba posesivamente… en ese momento no deseaba nada más, era tan feliz…

Shuichi se sentía tan feliz y protegido en los brazos del rubio, que recostó su hermoso rostro en el fuerte pecho del mayor, recibiendo un cálido beso en su frente…

- Yu… Yuki… - susurro con sorpresa.

- Shuichi… ¿te gustaría permanecer así… en mis brazos por siempre? – pregunto inquieto por saber la respuesta.

Shuichi escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor… jamás imagino esa pregunta.

- Yo… a mi… simegustaria . – dijo rápidamente, debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

El corazón del rubio latió aceleradamente al alcanzar a comprender la respuesta del pequeño.

- Entonces tu serás mi ángel, el hermoso ángel con el que comparta mi vida hasta el fin de los tiempos… y yo, no permitiré que desaparezcas nunca más… te has convertido en el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido.

- ………………… - no comprendía muy bien esas palabras, pero no le importo… ya que desde que había visto al rubio, sabía que quería estar cerca de él, por siempre… y ahora estaba más convencido de eso.

Pero no pudo responder ya que quizás el rubio también era uno de los mejores regalos que había recibido, pero definitivamente el mejor… pendía de su pecho… era un pequeño dije de madera, en el cual estaba detallado un hermoso ángel… tampoco comprendía muy bien aquel valor que le daba a ese objeto, pero sabía que era demasiado importante para él, así que lo apretó entre su mano y se sintió tan agradecido con Dios por todo lo que tenía…

Siguieron abrazados, en completo silencio… solo observando el movimiento del fuego de la chimenea y escuchando el latido de sus corazones… hasta quedar emergidos en un profundo y agradable sueño.

* * *

- ¡¡¡Rafael… has hecho un estupendo trabajo!!! –

- Gracias Gabriel, pero tú y Miguel no se quedaron atrás… la verdad es que yo no hubiese tenido el valor de despedirme de ellos. –

- Eso es cierto, pero tú fuiste el encargado de realizar todo el papeleo y de crear los recuerdos en las personas que estarán a su alrededor… hasta son muy populares en el instituto. – decía el arcángel Miguel.

- Jeje… es que tengo muy buenas influencias… - respondía orgulloso.

- Jajajajaja… - reían todos a la vez.

- Bueno, de ahora en adelante todo dependerá de ellos… -

- Si, pero tanto trabajo me dio mucha hambre… -

- A mi también, lo mejor será ir a comer algo. –

- Vaya par de glotones, aunque debo de admitir que el banquete navideño se ve delicioso… –

* * *

Llevaba manejando un par de horas y por fin había llegado a su destino, estaba cansado, pero era más el intenso frio que sentía, motivo por el cual estaba a punto de tirar la puerta a patadas… como hacía habitualmente, pero lo pensó mejor… después de todo era navidad y la verdad no iba poder persuadir a nadie para que hicieran los reparos necesarios, así que opto por buscar debajo del tapete de bienvenida que había al pie de la puerta, encontrando una llave, es que Ryu era tan descuidado que Tatsuha siempre ocultaba una copia en caso de que su "honey" perdiera su duplicado.

Al entrar en la casa, su vista se fijó en ambos chicos que dormían plácidamente abrazados en la alfombra y cubiertos por un cobertor azul, decorado con ositos en pijama y rodeados de estrellas y lunas…

Su quijada se abrió a más no poder, al descubrir que uno de ellos era el amargado de su amigo… se veían tan lindos que lo primero que hizo fue sacar una pequeña cámara de video, que guardaba en su gabardina y filmar esa escena en distintos ángulos, ya tendría con que fastidiar al rubio…

Luego supuso que los demás dormían en las recamaras y como sabía perfectamente que la única que siempre permanecía desocupada era la que ocupaban Eiri y Tatsuha cuando eran pequeños, se dirigió a ella…

Tal vez pudiese descansar por unas cuantas horas…

Al entrar, pudo observar que alguien descansaba en una de las camas… así que se acerco con curiosidad, hasta quedar frente al bello durmiente…

No podía creer lo que veía… era la visión más hermosa que había contemplado en todo lo que llevaba de vida, frente a el, dormía un hermoso ángel de largo cabello rojizo…

Se quedó contemplándolo por un par de minutos, hasta que nuevamente el intenso frio le hizo reaccionar… tenía la mala intensión de acostarse a lado de aquel hermoso ser… pero luego lo pensó mejor y decidió ocupar la cama de a lado… mientras se preguntaba quien sería aquel hermoso chiquillo, se quedo profundamente dormido…

* * *

- ¡¡¡Ta… Ta… Tat!!! – gritaba sorprendido.

- ¿Mmm… que sucede my… - no pudo terminar la pregunta, frente a él, estaba su hermano muy abrazado al pelirosa.

- ¿Por qué tanto ruido? – preguntaba el menor que acababa de llegar a la sala, al tiempo que dirigía su mirada al punto que señalaba el moreno.

- E… Eiri-san y… ¿Shu? –

No podían reaccionar… se quedaron estupefactos hasta que vieron como el pequeño empezaba a removerse entre los brazos del rubio, el cual empezaba a abrir sus dorados ojos.

Desaparecieron al instante, ya que no querían ver el despertar del demonio Uesugi, así que hicieron como si nada y empezaron a calentar el desayuno. (A las dos de la tarde.)

* * *

Había dormido tan a gusto, que aún quería permanecer en la cama… pero al recordar que cuando dormía con Shuichi, no tenía tan buen despertar… se dio cuenta de que este no se encontraba a su lado…

*Quizás estaba tan dormido, que ni siquiera me entere en que momento despertó. * - pensó al tiempo que se levantaba y miraba alrededor, encontrándose con un apuesto rubio que dormía en la cama de a lado… - * ¿Quién será? Es tan guapo… * - se dijo, para luego acercarse con la intensión de verlo mejor.

El rubio despertó al sentirse observado, encontrándose con el hermoso ángel que estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Hiro enrojeció al verse descubierto, pero trato restarle importancia…

- Jeje, lo siento… es que yo… yo estaba buscando a mi amigo… - comento nervioso.

- Ok, no problem… aunque creo que tu amigo ni siquiera se ha acordado de ti… - respondió sonriente, al recordar la escena que había visto cuando llego, posiblemente el chiquillo que estaba con Eiri era el amigo del cual hablaba "su ángel".

- Ehh? –

- No… no es nada, olvídalo. – dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie. – Por cierto mi nombre es Claude, pero puedes llamarme K. – se presento.

-Hola K… mi nombre es Hiroshi, pero puedes decirme Hiro… - dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

Llevaba un par de minutos observando a su pequeño, era tan hermoso y adorable… pero su estomago empezó a reaccionar al llegarle el rico aroma a comida.

Así que trato de levantarse sin despertarlo, pero fue imposible, al sentir que el menor estaba realmente pagado a su cuerpo… provocando que este despertara inmediatamente y que se encontrara nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos violetas, que tanto le encantaban.

- Yu… Yuki… - murmuro sonriente, al tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban de un rosado un poco más tenue que su cabello.

Yuki también se sonrojo… el simple hecho de oír las primeras palabras que pronuncio su ángel, lo hacía sentirse tan feliz que volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente… el desayuno podía esperar…

* * *

Un poco más tarde… ya satisfechos de la deliciosa comida preparada por Tatsuha, se dispusieron a hacer la limpieza de la casa, para luego darse un rápido baño y sentarse en la sala a ver películas… a petición claro esta, de Ryuichi, Shuichi y Sadako que se les había unido en el berrinche.

Suguru y Tatsuha se encargaron de las palomitas… mientras los demás decidían que películas verían…

Primero reían con Santa Cláusula y otras tantas, para terminar llorando a moco tendido con Patch Adams… y Más allá de los sueños…

Todos lo pasaron bien, aunque Shu, Ryu y Sadako terminaron con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a causa de tanto llorar….

* * *

La noche llego y era hora de ir a casa…

Suguru y Sadako se despidieron prometiendo volver para el festejo del nuevo año, siendo ellos los primeros en marcharse en el auto del menor.

Yuki se había ofrecido a llevar a Shu, pero este se negó, alegando que regresaría a casa con su amigo.

Al igual que Shu, Hiro se disculpo con K, alegando que no era necesario y que ya le había prometido a Shuichi que regresarían juntos a casa.

Se despidieron de Tatsuha, Ryu y Kuma… ya que Yuki y K, insistieron en acompañarlos, a la salida.

Una vez afuera… Yuki tomo la mano a Shu, para llevarlo hasta su auto, en donde se recargaron, mientras en rubio encendía un cigarrillo.

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el domingo por la tarde? – pregunto directo.

- M-Me encantaría Yuki… -

- Bien… -

- Bien… - respondía nervioso.

- Sabes… aunque eres muy escandaloso, llorón y en ocasiones muy molesto… quiero que sepas que lo que te dije anoche era cierto… -

- Vaya… tu si que sabes ser romántico… - respondió con sarcasmo, no era que no recordara las bellas palabras que el escritor le había dicho, solo que le molestaba los adjetivos que acababa de usar en su persona.

- ……………. – no había querido herir los sentimientos de su pequeño, es solo que aún le costaba no decir lo que pensaba… pero a pesar de esos pequeños detalles, sabía que ese chiquillo llorón, era el indicado para él y que ya no podría concebir su vida sin estar a su lado… - Lo siento… se me olvido decir que es precisamente eso lo que me encanta de ti… - susurro, al tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente al menor.

Shuichi sintió su rostro arder ante la repentina cercanía del rubio…

- Yo… bueno… tú también me gustas a pesar de ser un amargado de lo peor… además de que contribuyes a la contaminación del medio ambiente y… -

Los labios del rubio callaron las palabras del pelirosa… en un beso tierno y cálido…

- Yu… Yuki… - murmuro una vez que se hubieron separado. – Yo… yo me mudaré a Tokio dentro de dos meses… - dijo con un semblante de tristeza.

- Me alegro mucho de que así sea, la verdad es que se me iba a dificultar venir a verte los fines de semana… -

- ¿Ehh? –

- Es verdad… aún no te había dicho que resido allá y solo vine a pasar la navidad con mi hermano. –

- ¿En serio? – pregunto incrédulo.

- Así es, si gustas podrías venir a vivir conmigo… - dijo insinuante.

- Jeje… la verdad es que Hiro y yo, pensamos en rentar un departamento… -

- Pues si ese es el problema, en mi edificio hay un par de departamentos que están desocupados. –

- Pero… -

- Tienes dos meses para pensarlo, mientras yo seguiré viniendo… además ya tengo tu número y podremos hablar entre la semana. –

El pequeño sonrió al tiempo que se abrazaba mimosamente al mayor.

- Mira Yuki, que hermoso brillan las estrellas… - dijo al tiempo que se separaba del rubio y miraba el cielo.

-............... – imitó al menor y contemplo el hermoso cielo repleto de estrellas. – Pero ninguna brilla como tu sonrisa… - respondió sincero.

* * *

Hiro esperaba a su amigo, mientras este se despedía del escritor.

Se sentía inquieto… la realidad es que estaba en compañía del apuesto rubio y eso lo volvía un manojo de nervios, ya que en el trascurso del día estuvo conviviendo con él y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba…

- ¿Entonces… entraras a la universidad de Tokio? –

- Si… Shu y yo, lo decidimos hace poco. –

- Qué bien, así tendré la oportunidad de seguir viéndote… -

- ……………. – estaba tan rojo que parecía que su rostro empezaba a competir con su cabello.

- Hiro… seré honesto contigo, tu me gustas mucho y me encantaría que nos conociéramos más… y quizás con el tiempo tu puedas darme una opor… - no pudo terminar de hablar al ser interrumpido por el menor.

- A mi también me gustaría seguir viéndote… - dijo con nerviosismo, a lo que el rubio sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Entonces te gustaría que viniera a verte el sábado? Tal vez podamos salir por ahí y… –

- ¿Me… me esta invitando a salir? –

- Así es… -

* * *

Poco tiempo después… ambos amigos caminaban de regreso a casa.

- Oye Hiro, lo pase muy bien... –

- Lo sé… todos nos dimos cuenta… - lo molestó.

- Mmm… que malo, pero tu tampoco perdiste el tiempo… - comento con burla.

Siguieron caminando, mientras reían y platicaban de cualquier cosa, hasta que el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, pero lejos de ser una situación incomoda, era agradable solo caminar en compañía del otro…

La calle estaba muy desierta y oscura, así que inconscientemente Hiro entrelazo su mano a la del menor.

- Hiro… anoche tuve un sueño, fue un poco extraño… pero después de volver a verte ya no le tome importancia… -

- ……………….. –

- Y me acorde de que nunca te agradecí como era debido… por este hermoso dije que me regalaste. – dijo al tiempo que se detenía, para mirar de frente a su amigo y llevaba su mano hasta su pecho en donde descansaba el bello obsequio. - Sabes… eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y no me puedo imaginar lo terrible que sería no tenerte a mi lado… gracias por estar siempre conmigo… - dijo al tiempo que le abrazaba cariñosamente.

- Te entiendo Shu… también para mí, sería terrible no volver a contemplar tu sonrisa… ¿alguna vez te dije que eres como una estrella capaz de iluminar el corazón más oscuro? El hermoso brillo que hay en tus ojos… no se compara con aquel que pende del cielo… - dijo al tiempo que besaba su frente y miraba las hermosas estrellas que se hacían notar en la oscuridad de la noche.

- H-Hiro… ¡¡¡Feliz navidad!!! – comento sonriente al tiempo que se soltaba de los brazos del mayor y le entregaba una grande y visiblemente apetitosa manzana.

- Feliz navidad Shu… -

El pelirrojo correspondió a la sonrisa de su mejor amigo… era extraño pero esperaba con ansias esa manzana.

- Yo también tuve un sueño muy extraño… y por un momento sentí mucho miedo de perderte… - respondió sincero, al tiempo que degustaba de su fruta. – Es curioso… aunque en realidad no recuerdo mucho el día en que te regale ese dije, sé que lo hice pensando en ti, tú siempre solías contarme historias navideñas de ángeles que iluminaban la vida de las personas que más los necesitaban y termine pensando en que tú eres uno de esos hermosos ángeles... – dijo al tiempo que volvía a unir su mano a la del pequeño, para seguir el camino. - Shuichi tú me has dado el mejor regalo de todos los que he recibido... –

- ¿Mmm? –

- Tú… tu amistad es el más bello regalo… -

- ¡¡¡Te quiero mucho Hiro!!! – exclamo, al tiempo que se abrazaba al brazo de su mejor amigo.

- Yo también te quiero Shu… - termino de decir mientras caminaban bajo el oscuro cielo, que empezaba a resplandecer gracias al intenso brillo de las estrellas…

* * *

*-Shu… eso es hermoso… pe-pero sabes… no sé realmente… si existe… Dios… pero creo en lo que dices, además… de que empiezo… a creer en los an-angeles… – comento con mucho esfuerzo, ya que empezaba a perder la conciencia.

- Hiro… - musito asombrado, pero con una inmensa tristeza apoderándose de su pecho al percatarse del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

- Así es, si los ángeles… existen, estoy seguro… que tu… tu eres uno de ellos… eres, eres esa estrella… capaz de iluminar el corazón más oscuro… el hermoso brillo… que hay en tus ojos… no se com-compara con aquel que pende del cielo… - comento, al tiempo que tomaba la mano del pequeño y le entregaba aquello que había protegido con tanto cariño, miro aquellos radiantes ojos violetas que en ese momento estaban nublados por las lagrimas y sonrió complacido por tener la suerte de contemplarlos por ultima vez, ya no sentía más dolor, solo una inmensa paz, la cual causo que su cuerpo se relajara sobre el del menor. – Fe-feliz… na-navidad… Shu- Shuichi… - termino de decir mientras sus profundos ojos azules se cerraban.

Shuichi ya no pudo contenerse mas… los espasmos lo sacudían violentamente, mientras sollozaba abrazando el cuerpo inerte del que en vida fuese su único y mejor amigo.

Lloro amargamente por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, sin percatarse de que empezaba a nevar y no contaba con un techo que lo cubriese, pero no le importo, lo único que quería era permanecer a lado de su amigo, aunque eso le costara su vida…

- Feliz… feliz navidad Hiro… - susurro entre el llanto, observando aquel obsequio que le entrego su amigo.

Era el regalo más hermoso que hubo recibido… una especie de medalla, tallada en madera… una hermosa obra de arte en la cual podía observar la imagen de un hermoso ser alado… era el ángel más bello que alguien pudo haber creado.

- Gracias Dios… por haberme dado la dicha de tener a Hiro… a mi lado… - agradeció sincero, aferrándose a aquel del cual no se quería apartar.

El tiempo transcurrió… y la nieve cubrió todo a su paso, inclusive al pequeño que en ningún momento se separo del cuerpo de su mejor amigo… quedando sepultados entre la blanca nieve en pleno día de navidad… *

* * *

- Ese… ese solo fue un triste, pero bello sueño… - se escucho en la distancia, en donde se encontraba la habitación del pelirosa, por la cual aún se podían apreciar fragmentos de una triste historia… hasta que estas desaparecieron arrastradas por el viento invernal… a través de la puerta de la terraza que aún permanecía abierta…

* * *

- Que historia tan linda… - decía el pequeño.

- Si que lo es… –

- Pero ma… esa historia no fue real ¿o siii? – pregunto curioso.

- Esta historia me la conto mi padre, a él se la conto mi abuelo y a él mi bisabuelo… como comprenderás este cuento a pasado por varias generaciones de nuestra familia. – relató, al tiempo que sacaba de su abrigo, una pequeña caja dorada en la cual había un colgante con un dije de madera, que entrego al menor. – Al igual que este obsequio pasara a ser tuyo, para que algún día tú se lo entregues a tu hijo y así sucesivamente. –

- Waaaa… es como la del cuento… - comento asombrado.

- Así es… este cuento se nos a relatado para que nunca dejemos de creer en la magia de la navidad… es por eso que solo tú podrás responder a esa pregunta… pero anda a dormir que ya es muy tarde. – dijo al tiempo que depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de su hijo, para luego arroparlo y salir de la habitación.

El pequeño se revolvió en la cama para destaparse y contemplar una vez más el valioso objeto.

Sonrió y cerró sus hermosos ojos violetas mientras sujetaba fuertemente el mejor regalo que había recibido en su corta vida…

* * *

_Y llegamos al final de la historia... espero que el fic haya sido de su completo agrado y que no haya decepcionado a nadie._

_Yo pss tratare de complacerlos para año nuevo y actualizar "Dos vidas contigo", ya que pretendo subir antes un nuevo capítulo de "La promesa" y más tardar para el seis, les dejare uno de Déjame amarte... (Sé que ya me tarde, pero los capítulos que vienen les prometo que serán más largos e intensos)_

_Muchas gracias por leer!!!_


End file.
